Vocaloid X Christmas
by William Price
Summary: A vocaloid story about Christmas   RinXLen MikuXKaito GumiXMeito


Chapter 1

Miku waited and waited; All the other vocaloids beside her sat in a neat, comfortable line of chairs beside the hospital room. The chairs were on the side of the walls in the hallway, which was lighted poorly that afternoon. The lights flickered on and off, while soft, creaking noises downstairs made them shudder. Miku turned to the window, she tried to take her mind off the the noises downstairs. She looked through the hospital window: "Beautiful view, isn't it guys?" The hospital window showed the entire view of Tokyo city. Lights were beginning to flash on as the sun began to set across the city. A small park next to the hospital parking lot was also seen through the window, the park had a few benches and autumn colored trees in the background. Neru text on her phone some more; here and there, she checked on Miku. Miku seemed a bit sad and worried since the moment they came to the hospital. Of course, they've been waiting for half a day already, but that might not be the reason, even if Miku wasn't a night person: The reason Miku and the other vocaloids were at the hospital was because Yuki had brought them here by van to visit Luka. Luka, a few months earlier, was sent here after she was abducted by a few North Koreans. The North Koreans tried to take samples of her blood and then smuggle her across the DMZ. Why they wanted to do that, no one knows. Maybe the Koreans were interested in repopulating their country. Neru, like the others, were the first human vocaloids; But they were more than just that: The vocaloids and Neru were an experiment used to repopulate the country. What baffled Neru was how they got a hold of Luka to begin with. Miku and Kaito were with Luka the whole time. There was no way that she could be abducted unless they let her get taken away. Miku turned around and waved to Neru: "Is something wrong?" She said with a soft smile. Neru shrugged, "Nothing, I was just wondering what's on your mind?" Miku sighed, "I want to see Luka again." "We all do," Neru replied, "We all do." "Geez. I wonder what's taking so long in there," Kaito peeked through the hospital room door. The entire room was so brightly lit and the machine beeped Luka's pulse so much, that Kaito couldn't hear a thing or see what was happening in the room. The machine drowned out the voices inside and the lights blinded Kaito, preventing him from seeing Luka, Yuki, or the doctors inside. "I can't see anything," Kaito went back to his seat. Miku felt anxious, she really wanted to see Luka, but she was also afraid that Luka might remember what happened in Korea. Luckily, Haku, SeeU, Yuki kept a secret, but what about Yuki? Would she keep a secret? Miku hoped, if she didn't, then everyone would find out about the awful thing she did; They wouldn't speak to her and she would be alone forever. She would be ignored and hated, which would be very difficult: Miku did most of the work for her songs, Yuki had chosen her to be the lead singer in most of the performances they had, they were extremely hard; But Miku did the best she could. If the others hated her, there wouldn't be anyone to support her. Miku scraped the hospital window; Kaito held her hand: "Is something the matter?" Just then, Yuki opened the hospital room doors and waved for the vocaloids to come in. Everyone went in while Miku waited. When the last vocaloid entered, Miku followed. Yuki blocked her way and leaned over to whisper in one her ears: "She might not forgive you easily, keep that in mind," Yuki tapped her on the shoulder and let her in, "Good luck." Miku nodded, she would need all the luck she could to get Luka to forgive her. She stepped inside the room. Miku tried to make her way past the vocaloids that were gathering around her. She finally made her way to Luka; She sat comfortably in her bed and had a book on ninjas in her hands. Luka flipped through it while the others expressed how great it was to see her again. Luka put down her book: "It's great to see you too," she made eye contact with all the vocaloids. Eventually, her eyes ran across Miku and her smile faded away. "It's good to see you again too, Miku." Luka turned away, Neru noticed her turning away. Maybe Miku really did do something in Korea. It was clear, but what wasn't clear was what she did. Neru still needed to figure that out. "Okay guys," Yuki walked through the vocaloids and waved to Luka. "Ready to go home?" "Yeah," Luka nodded. The vocaloids gave her space to get off the bed. Once she got off, they all walked with her out of the eerie hospital. Miku tried to stay as far away from Luka as possible. She didn't want to upset her or bother her at all. The vocaloids and Yuki walked downstairs, after failing to cram everyone in the elevator. They reached the first floor and stepped out into the small park near the parking lot. SeeU, Nelson, and Haruka waited for them there. Nelson and Haruka both wore coats, Haruka's eyes were bright brown and she seemed to be wearing long sleeves to fight off the cold. Nelson didn't seem to mind the cold but he did put on a cap to keep his head warm. "Welcome back guys," Nelson ran up to each of the vocaloids and shook their hands. Rin poked Yuki:"Waht's with Nelson and Haruka?" "Scott will be staying with us for a while. You wn't mind won't you?" Yuki rubbed Rin's chin. Rin slapped Yuki's hand off of her cheek. "I'm not a kid!" "Oh, right, you're an older girl now, aren't you?" "Well..," she rubbed her fingers. "I guess they could stay for a while. But please don't let them watch over me.. I can handle myself." Yuki laughed, "Of course." They started to walk home in a wide, single file line. They followed the small road in the park back home. A few trees leaves began to fall off. Gakupo swiped a leaf in mid-air. "Autumn is coming." "Yes," SeeU smiled. "When it ends winter will come." "Can't wait," Kaito stopped to admire the trees. "Say, when will winter come?" Yuki stopped, she then pointed to a tree in front of Kaito, its leaves were almost ready to fall off. "When the last leaf falls on that tree." Yuki then continued walking. "Sweet, I know just what I want for winter!" Kaito ran, trying to catch up with Yuki. He accidentally tripped on a tree bark and crashed into the tree Yuki pointed at earlier; A mountain of leaves collapsed on him. Kaito punched out of the leaves and cheered. "It's Christmas! I want ice-cream for breakfast!" Rin joined in, "A giant tank!" "That's kind of expensiv-" "Oooh, ooh," Teto shouted, "Can I have french garlic bread?" "I think I cou-" "A brand new sword," Gakupo grinned. "Isn't that dangero-" "I want a pet octoupus," Luka made hugging motions. Yuki stuck her tongue out, "Um..why?" The other vocaloids joined in and blurted out what they wanted for Christmas. "Great...," Yuki sulked on the dirt. "What did we do?" Haku moaned. Nelson shrugged,"Don't worry about it. Anyway, we only need to walk a few more miles until we reach our home." "Right. I'm freezing out here," Miku shivered. She really needed to go home, she wanted to leave the hospital and forget about what happened here and in Korea. The vocaloids followed the road again until they reached their house. It stood on top of a tall, roadway-paved mountain. When they got closer, the gate doors opened for them. "Let's get out of this cold," Luka opened the front door and walked inside. The house was empty since everyone left to get Luka. A stairway led up to the bedrooms and the kitchen was dark, all the seats in the kitchen were empty and vegetables lay on the table, untouched. They all gathered in the living room and kept each other warm. Yuki gave them clothes to keep warm and set up a fire; Haruka made hot tea for everyone. Miku took a cup of tea and sat down. "Thanks for the tea," Rin and Len took two cups and sat down next to Luka and began talking to her. The twins mostly talked about all the activities they would do together, nothing too important to Miku. Kaito sat next to her, sipping his cup of tea. Miku gave him a small smile and tried to take her mind off Luka. "Is something bothering you Miku?" "No," she shook her head. "I'm

just concerned about Luka." Kaito glanced at Luka. "I can tell you're worried, you've been looking at her for quite some time. But you never said anything to her at all." "I think she hates me," Miku sighed. Rin and Len continued chatting while Meiko and the newer vocaloids conversed over her. "Luka isn't like that. You two will get along alright." Miku felt anxious about Luka. Though she might forgive her like Kaito said, it would be very difficult. Kaito was right though: She just needed to wait a while longer. Yuki checked her watch, "It's getting late guys." The vocaloids understood, all of them went to their individual bedrooms. Just then, Yuki remembered something: They didn't have a bedroom for Luka yet. "Oh, whose room do you want to share with Luka?" Rin and Len held her hand and pulled her to their room. "Rin and Len's I guess. "Well, I guess I should go too," Miku stood up and waved goodbye to Kaito. "Wait," Miku he grabbed on to her shoulder: "You never told me what you wanted for Christmas?" Miku thought about it, she was too busy worrying about Luka that she had forgotten what she wanted for Christmas. "Christmas is pretty cold.. maybe something warm?" Kaito didn't have anything to give to her yet, but he did have ideas: Maybe a coat, scarf, or a set of gloves could help her. "I'll get you something special then." "Thanks Kaito..," she waved goodbye, went up stairs and went to bed, closing the door behind her.

Chapter 2

The streets through the window of the office building looked small from where a man stood. The cars below him were busy honking at one another and taking up the entire street. Horns went off the distance and the loud engines of planes roared over the skyscrapers in the distance. The room was quiet, guards were watching over him ever since he came back to this country. One of the guards tapped him on the shoulder, telling him that they needed to continue moving. He went down the hallway toward a dead end. There was only a wall and a few doors on the side. "This way," he turned right and opened the door to the right and led him inside. Inside, there was a small office chair to the side and a table where a man was working on his computer, filling out documents. "Oh, hello there," he stopped typing and waved for him to sit down; he sat down. "Before we release you, let me fill out basic information, name?" he went back to typing. "Scott," he replied, leaning back in the chair. Tap, tap tap, click. The man added in the information on his computer. "Birthplace?" "Colorado, United States." He ran his fingers across the keyboard and punched in his birthplace information. "Reason for departure?" "I almost sparked a international incident when I sent the a small army to rescue Vocaloid Luka." Click, tap tap. "Done," he printed the document out on his scanner and placed it on the shelf in the corner in a portfolio. "You're excused." The guards dismissed him and Scott left the room by himself. He left the room and made his way out of the building. Upon exiting, he called for a taxi, but he couldn't find any in the crowded city streets. Scott sat down in a bench. Next to a boy that wore a coat suited for England and had a sailor's cap beside him. Scott noticed a newspaper box to the side of him. Scott flipped through his pocket; he found 20 cents, now he needed only five more cents. Scott continued looking through his wallet. The boy coughed: "Excuse me sir, do you want a nickle?" Scott pulled his hands out of his pockets and nodded. The boy handed him a nickle. Scott put the coins inside the box and opened it up. He picked The New York Times and immediately sat down, reading the newspaper. Nothing interesting was on the news, just the usual propaganda. "Sir," the boy said in a soft voice. "Yes?" "DO you need to get anywhere?" "Well, I am leaving the state." "I'm leaving too, which state are you headed to?" "Colorado." He put his cap back on. "Why, I'm headed there too sir." The two stirred up a conversation about the state for a while. A car drove by and honked at the boy. The car door opened and the voice of a man shouted through the car, "It's time to go." "I need to go," the boy went into the car. "Tell me. What's your name?" "Oliver." Oliver, that name sounded important but he didn't know why. "Goodbye then Oliver." Scott and Oliver waved each other goodbye. The car drove off into the city street beyond. Scott shrugged; he didn't feel lake waiting any further, so he decided to walk to the nearest bus stop and see if he could get on a bus back home. He walked a few blocks, until he found a blue sign that read "Bus Stop." Scott stood by the stop for a few minutes until the bus finally parked on the curb. The doors opened up for him, Scott went up the bus stairs and payed the driver a fee. Scott sat down in the far back, the bus engine started. Scott leaned back in his seat and thought about the job he had. He used to work in Tokyo. Over there, he met vocaloids that he used to take care of. They did give him trouble, but they were like a family to him. Something that Scott lacked: His brother was dead for some time and his parents were gone. The vocaloids he met were important to him, yet he let them down. When one of the vocaloids, Luka was kidnapped, he recklessly tried to save her. Scott sent army helicopters and a small group in to save her. A decision that proved to be very costly. Though Luka was saved, she became hospitalized because her kidnappers had removed a significant amount of blood from her. Scott didn't know what happened to her after that though, he was terminated from protecting

the vocaloids and was sent back to the states right after the incident. Whatever happened, he hoped the vocaloids would do fine without him.

Later in the office, the three men, who had escorted Scott earlier, took the portfolio from the office and went downstairs to the basement of the building. The basement was awfully clean and brightly lit, inside the basement, there was a conference room. The conference room had a wide and large table, a few flags were lace din the corners of the room and the seal of the U.S government was displayed in the far back. The three men placed the portfolio on the table and sat in their seats. An old man came and waved to them to stand up. "Mr. secretary," one man waved. "R1," he nodded at him and turned, facing the others: R2, and R3, you may sit down." The three seated themselves in their individual chairs. "Details?" the secretary asked. "According to the reports, it appears that a double agent is working inside the family." "A double agent?" "Yes. But we don't know who. However, we do know that whoever it is were able to pinpoint the location of Luka and where the vocaloids were when they were in Korea." "I see," the secretary flipped through the portfolio. "Is it Scott?" "No," R1 shook his head. R2 rubbed his chin, "It may be one of the members in the family. The vocaloids are in danger sir." The secretary nodded, understanding. He went through his pocket and turned on his phone. "We need to put the family on code red then." "Yes sir." "You are excused," the secretary waved. "Thank you sir," the men got up and left. The secretary was finally alone, he immediately made a call. "Hello?" a women picked up the phone. "Who is this?" The woman asked. "I believe you remember me, I was the one who sent Scott to you a while ago." He heard whispering in the background and nodded. "What do you need?" "We need to discuss a few things.." "Go on."

Chapter 3

Neru woke up, the sun shined through her window and her yellow alarm clock rang. "It's morning already?" she rubbed her eyes. Neru got up and went to the sink and brushed her teeth. She changed into her normal clothes and brushed her hair. She got out of her room and stretched, yawning. Luka ran past her, almost knocking her off balance. "Phew, that was close." Luka was probably playing extreme tag with Rin and Len. "Geez. She needs to be more careful next time." Neru checked the bedrooms, each room was empty and the vocaloids were already awake. "Hmm, early birds," she thought. Neru pulled out her phone and got straight to texting. She walked downstairs and sat in the couch in the living room. Gumi, her hair as green as usual and her beautiful smile, sat next to Neru. "What are you doing?" "I'm texting," Neru tapped the keys on her phone. "Do you always do that?" "Yeah, I do." "Why?" "I don't know." Gumi shook her head, Neru wasn't very talkative at all in person. "Why don't you know?" "I don't know, because I don't know." "Why don't you know that you don't know?" "Because I don't know that I don't know what I don't know." "Don't you want to talk the others?" she pointed to Haku who was asleep, and Miku, who was busy looking through the window. "They're very sociable." "Uh, no thanks," Neru shook her head and went back to texting. "Well who are you texting?" "My friends." Gumi leaned over her shoulder. "Where are they?" "I don't know." "Who are they?" "I don't know." Gumi kept asking more and more questions but Neru continued to reply "I don't know." "If you don't know them, how are they your friends Neru?" "Neru shrugged, she put her phone away. "I should go.." Gumi blocked her way. "Just think about who your friends really are, please?" "Sure, I guess." "Oh wait," Gumi ran up to her and stopped Neru from leaving again. "What do you want now?" "Yuki is making a new pet for Megurine Luka," Gumi laughed. "What is it?" "Well, it's a pet octopu-" "OKAY Good bye," Neru ran upstairs. "Hmm, what's gotten into her?" Gumi shrugged and sat down with Haku. "Haku," she poked her. "Zzzzz, go away," Haku pushed her away and rolled over in her sleep. "Zzzzz," she reached for her cup of sake and sipped on it like a baby's bottle. "Damn it Haku," Gumi slapped Haku awake. "Ow," Haku rubbed her cheeks. "There, now that you're finally awak-" Haku went back to sleep, "Harder," she whispered in her sleep. "..." Gumi shuddered.

Neru texted her friends again, but they didn't respond. They were all AFK; Why they were AFK, she didn't know. Neru turned off her phone and threw it away. Neru shook her head, maybe Gumi was right. Maybe they weren't her real friends, they certainly didn't act like it either. But Neru wasn't so good at talking to the other vocaloids. She came off as rude, especially towards Miku: Neru often stole her leek and smacked her in the head with it. Neru shrugged, none of that should matter now. What's important is that Neru learn how to get along with the others. But how? Maybe Yuki knew. Yuki taught them basic social skills the moment they were created. If Yuki knew that much, Yuki could help her. Neru went downstairs, she passed by drunk Haku, past the kitchen and downstairs to the basement floor. She stepped inside a cold, dark shaft and felt for a panel along the wall; she found the panel. Neru pressed one of the buttons and a elevator door opened. Neru stepped inside and pressed a small the button. The elevator door shut behind her and brought her a few stories down, when the door opened, Neru

stepped into a control room of some sort. A few pods and capsules were to the side and there was a window and secret room on the other side of the room. Neru went down here before when Yuki was with her, Yuki didn't seem to be present. Neru got curious and decided to take a look around. "Was this where we were made?" Neru went to the secret room and opened it. Neru went inside and looked at all the different controls and documents that were all over the place. Neru eventually found a small tape lying on the floor. Neru picked it up, some of the text had dust covering pieces of the alphabet. Neru blew the dust off, the dust flew off and blew into the nearby air vent. She read the text aloud: "Rin and Len origins." Rin and Len? What could the document possibly have about Rin and Len's origins? Everyone knew Rin and Len were made, just like Neru and the others. "Of course, Secretary. I'll be on the lookout," Yuki's voice shouted, coming closer. Neru ducked, hiding under the control window. "Yes, I'll keep an eye out. Do you have any clues on who the spy might be? No?" She continued talking on the phone. Odd, Neru thought. Neru wondered who the spy might be. Miku did act suspicious the day before, and she did act ashamed when Luka came home from the hospital. "Maybe she had something to do with this." Neru waited until Yuki finally got off the phone and left the room. She waited a few more minutes, just to be careful, and finally went back to the elevator; She ran back up the basement stairs and into her room, slamming it shut behind her.

Chapter 4

"What do you mean I can't have a tank?" Rin whined. "We don't have enough space for one," Yuki shook her head apologetically. "I'll try to get you something else instead, please understand. "No," Rin pouted. Luka placed her hand on Rin's shoulder: "She cares about you." "No, she doesn't she spends more time whispering to Miku a lot about Luka!" Yuki said nothing, she thought that Rin didn't know about what they discussed. "Rin..," Luka begged her to calm down. "She only cares about Miku! Ever since Scott left, Miku's been in charge the whole time." "That's not tru-" "Miku even badly hurt Luka and Yuki still let her babysit me." "Rin, that's enough," Luka replied sternly. "I know you hate her too, I heard you and Yuki talking, it makes sense. You're just another babysitter.." Len didn't know what to do: He couldn't help Rin without making things worse and he couldn't calm Rin down for Yuki without sounding like a traitor. "Tell me the truth Luka, what do you really think of Miku?" Luka paused and shook her head. "I see, I see how it is," Rin grabbed on to Len and ran to her room, dragging him behind her. "Why didn't you say anything Luka?" "She did harm me, but we're like sisters.." Luka knew that Miku harmed her. But she couldn't hold a grudge, Miku only did it out of poor judgment. Miku did regret what she did too, Luka had no reason to hate her: Obviously Miku had made a mistake and regretted it. The only thing she could do was to forgive Miku and hope she could learn from her mistake.

"I see." Meiko ran into the living room after hearing the noises that came from Rin. "What happened?" She pulled off her headset and put down her speaker. She brushed her brown hair and straightened her shirt and skirt. "Me and Rin had an argument." Meiko felt sorry for Yuki. She had done a lot for them and yet a few vocaloids couldn't quite appreciate what she's done for them. Meiko, Meito, and Hone would have been dead if she didn't give them a new home to stay after Todd, their original master, died. Meiko felt obligated to do something: Maybe she could help talk to Rin. Meiko made her way up stairs, but Hone ran up to her and held on to her. Meiko tried to break free, but Hone wouldn't budge and eventually Meito joined in. "Wha- Why are you doing this?" "Don't go, you won't be able to help her at all," Hone whispered. "Hone's right, Rin needs to learn on her own." "But if I don't, Miku and Rin will.." "That's not for you to decide," Hone finished. "I-I just want her to understand. I want her to understand that there are people in the family that do love her..," she emotionally broke down. Meito nodded, he wiped the tears off her sister's face and comforted her. "She'll understand," Meito stroked her short hair. "How do you know?" Meito glanced at the room Rin and Len were in, then turned to back to her: "Len will tell her." Meito knew Len well: They both had sisters, they both took care of them.

Chapter 5

Rin lay in her room, angry. Len sat next to her, not knowing what to say. "Len," she turned to him. "Yeah?" "What do we do now?" Len shook his head and shrugged. "I didn't think you would know for sure.." "Hey, Rin!" Neru's voice cried out, pounding on the door. Rin opened the door slightly and peeked out of the door. Neru leaned over and whispered to her: "Can I come in, I have something to show you." "Just tell me right now," Rin whispered back. Neru handed her a small tape. She took it and went to her closet. Rin came out with a pile of clothes and tied them together. Rin made a rope out of the clothes and tossed it over the window. "I also think Miku might be a spy, and that she's responsible for sending Scott away and endangering Luka." "That makes sense," Rin scoffed. "I never trusted Miku anyway." "What will you do now?" "The only thing we can do: Run away and find Scott." Neru felt worried, how could Rin possibly find Scott? He was miles away. "How will you find him?" "The same way I found Luka." Then Neru recalled how she helped Scott find Luka on instinct. It was a strange thing; It was as if Rin had sniffed out Luka like a dog. "Maybe the experiments left a special trait for each and everyone of us." Neru thought. And maybe Rin's special trait was to track down people with her instincts. "Bye,"Rin waved. She climbed down the rope; Len followed after her. Yuki went up the stairs, she smiled at Neru and waved. "May I come in and see the twins." "Um... I..they." Neru breathed heavily, she couldn't reply. "Breath deeply," she instructed. Neru obeyed and followed her instructions. "Now," she breathed with her, "Tell me what's wrong."

Rin and Len climbed over the gate and ran off. After a few minutes of running, Rin and Len found a giant box the size of a car parked by the side of the street. Rin wondered what the box was, she walked over to the box; Rin climbed up the box and pulled off the cover. The whole box fell apart, sending Rin backward. The walls of the box slammed on to the floor and a cloud of dust covered up the street. When the dust cleared, a giant road-roller appeared. Len walked to the side of the road-roller and got inside. On the dashboard, he found a small letter. Rin got on the road-roller and sat close to him. "What does it say?" Len read the letter. "Merry Christmas, it might not be a tank, but it's something- Yuki." Rin started the engine and steered the road-roller out of the neighborhood and toward the airport. "Shouldn't we go back Rin?" Len asked, worried. "We can't go back... not after what we said and done.." "Rin, it's never too late to.." "Sorry," she stomped on the gas petal and drove off. The road-roller's radio turned on and the speakers boomed music, echoing across the land. When the road-roller reached the city, Rin and Len ran into a large traffic jam along the highway to the airport. The cars filled up the entire highway and moved as fast as turtles. "What now Rin?" Len sighed. "We can't turn back, not yet..," she turned the music on her stereo-box at max. "Let's just wait," Rin leaned back in her chair. Rin and Len waited, and waited. The traffic took 5 hours to cover a mile and the cars honked even louder at Rin and Len's road-roller. Rin's blood began to boil, "Come on..." A police car siren went off behind them. Two police officers opened the door and made their way to the two minors, who were driving the road-roller. "This

isn't good." Rin's heart dropped. "What do we do Len?" "There's only one thing we can do..," Len flipped through the different radio stations until he finally found a radio station that played classical music. "Okay," he said. The song paused, loading up the lyric. "Put these on," Len put giant sound-proof headsets on Rin and did the same for himself. "Okay, let's wait.." Beep, beep, beep, the song made countdown noises. "Hey you!" one of the police officers shouted, running up to them. A loud, wacky song called by Benny Hill, played in cartoon chase scenes blasted through the sound boxes. "Shit." Both the police officers covered their ears, deafened by the music. "Now what?" Rin asked. A car in front of the road-roller opened its window; An grouchy old man came out, shouting at the twins. "Hey, turn off the music, you little brats!" he stuck the middle finger at them. "Run that man over.." Rin floored on her gas pedal and drove over his car. Steel and metal was squished and pulverized. The sound of glass shattering echoed and the car's doors feel apart under the pressure; The man jumped out of the car in the nick of time, almost peeing in his pants. Rin drove like a maniac, clearing her way through cars and causing mayhem. Len looked at the map on the dashboard. ""We're almost there," Len laughed. "Great," Rin offered him the wheel. She stuck her tongue out at the man, whose car they ran over earlier.

Chapter 6

Neru sat down in the couch, Haku offered her coffee. Yuki, Haruka and all the vocaloids looked at her. (She wanted to give her sake but Yuki didn't let.) Neru sipped the cup of coffee and thanked Haku. "Why did you let them go?" Meiko asked, her arms crossed together, standing in front of Neru. "They really wanted to see him, I didn't want to stop them." "Do you have any idea how much danger they could be in?" "Their chances would be better off running away than here." Meiko raised his hand, Neru closed her eyes and waited for her to strike her. Whack. The blow left a sharp sting on her face, but Neru didn't mind at all. "Meiko, you wouldn't understand..." Meiko glared at her: "And why wouldn't I?" she grabbed her and licked her with a few brutal punches. "What's going on in here?" Nelson walked inside. "Rin and Len ran away." "Oh. I see," he broke Meiko and Neru up. "I'm sure she wouldn't to see you two fighting each other." "Right.." Meiko sat down. Gumi wiped Neru's cheek with rubbing alcohol. "Thanks Gumi." Gumi smiled and continued cleaning the bruises. "Did you really think that they would be happy looking for Scott?" "Yeah, I mean I saw tapes on..," she bit her lip. "What were on the tapes?" "I saw horrible things on the tapes..about Rin and Len." Yuki grabbed Neru and swept her off her feet. "Where did you find the tapes?" "I was snooping around in the basement." "I told you about going there without my permission." "Sorry.." "No matter," she dropped Neru. "It was my fault for hiding the truth from them." Haku stepped in, "It might have been my fault too, I didn't tell them about Miku either." "No, no we didn't. It's only natural to behave like this when we keep secrets from our own family." "I also heard about a spy being inside the family, is it Miku?" "No, we should have told you about what happened between Luka and Miku.." "What happened?" Neru begged for her to answer. Yuki explained the whole incident in Korea. "Oh," she replied when Yuki finished. Hone sighed, "We were force into what we did." "I really regret helping Miku.." "We were still following Todd, Meiko. We couldn't have done anything else." "Yeah," Meiko turned to Miku. Hatsune Miku sat still in her couch next to Kaito, tear drops dripping from her eyes. Her whole head faced down. "Miku?" Luka leaned over her. "Yes, Luka?" "I didn't tell you this before, but.. I forgive you." "Oh...thanks Luka." Luka smiled at Miku. "The whole time I thought that Miku might be a threat to the twins and the rest of us.." Neru shook her head, ashamed. "It's okay Neru. I understand." "You do?" Miku nodded, "I was very selfish when I met Luka.." Neru leaned over and fell on her knees. "No.. I was selfish too.." Teto grabbed both Miku and Neru then squeezed together in an uncomfortable group hug. "The-the hell Teto? Now's not the time for-" "Shh Neru," Teto flipped through her pockets and handed both of them bread. "Uh.. thanks." Miku ate it. "What's with the bread Teto? You normally wouldn't give it to us at all." "Well, we all have problems I guess.." Miku nodded, "Yeah, that's true." "But.. it's also near Christmas... and we've haven't did anything at all except fight." Yuki smiled at Teto; Teto seemed very compassionate and understanding, a rarity. "We need to pull ourselves together and stop fighting. Maybe then, we'll find the twins, if we're lucky.. we could find them by Christmas." "Well said," SeeU clapped. "Thanks SeeU," Teto bowed. SeeU looked at Gakupo and Luka, then observed Miku, Meiko, Meito, Hone, and Kaito. "Gakupo?" "Yes SeeU?" he stood up. "Let's go find the twins." "Wait. Let me help!" Meiko volunteered. "I'll go with you too," Haruka ran up to her and bowed. "Are you sure about this?" Meito whispered to Meiko. "I'm sure, don't worry." "Okay," sat in the couch. "What about the rest of us?" "The spy can't be in two places at once,"

Yuki replied. "Let's put the house on lock-down and check everyone, then when morning comes. We'll let SeeU and the others go search for the twins while me and Nelson put the house on lock down." Nelson felt anxious, the spy was still on the loose and could be anywhere. He went to work and shut all the doors and windows, locking all of them, the vocaloids helped too. In minutes, the entire house was sealed off, no one could get in or out. "Okay, we're going to sleep in the living room tonight. No one is allowed to leave the living room without telling us." Yuki pulled out a set of barbed wire and began fortifying the living room. Everyone went to sleep, except Meiko, Haku, and Hone. The three were told to keep an eye out for anyone who wanted to leave. Haku poured three cups of Sake, everyone, except Meiko took a cup and talked. "A few weeks before Christmas," Meiko laughed softly. "Yeah, just a few more weeks and that magic day will come." Hone took a shot. "I was hoping it would be a fun party." Meiko observed the fence of barb wire across the living room. "I just wanted to have fun at the Christmas party we could have had." "We will have Christmas, that's the important thing that matters the most." "Thanks Hone," Meiko yawned. "Night guys," she covered herself in a blanket and went to sleep. Haku made a soft smile at Meiko. "What was Korea like Hone?" she sipped her cup, watching him closely. "It was a beautiful place, but a sad place too." Haku sipped more of her sake and felt a heavy sensation overwhelm her. Haku looked at Hone; He had red eyes, white, short hair and a white suit and pants. She really liked the way he dressed. "Hone." "Yes Haku?" he replied nervously at the way Haku was looking at her. "More sake?" she smiled. "Yeah, sure." Haku poured more for him and he finished. Haku asked if he would like a refill. Hone didn't want to be rude, so he asked for more. Haku poured him more and Hone drank, she continued asking and Hone continued drinking. Haku joined in and eventually they ran out of sake to drink. "What time is it?" Hone moaned. "It's almost.. 6 in the morning," she replied. "Wait," Haku crawled over to Hone. "It's cold..," she held her arms together. "Oh." Hone checked to see if Meiko and the others were sound asleep. "Here," he pulled Haku closer to him, letting her kneel on top of his lap. Haku edged closer to him, Hone did the same. Her heart beat like a sped up clock. Hone closed his eyes and kissed her; Haku kissed back, her tongue exploring his mouth. Haku's mind felt heavy, and everything that happened became a blur..

The next morning, Meiko and the other woke up and pulled apart the barbed wire. Meiko found Haku and Hone sleeping in the same blanket. She didn't feel like disturbing them, so she let them sleep. Instead, Meiko followed SeeU and Haruka to the front door. Nelson unlocked the door for them. "Good luck," he pulled the door knob and pushed the door out. Meiko, See, and Gakupo went outside. "Good luck," he bowed and shut the door behind him.

Chapter 7

The airplane rocked back and forth, experiencing some serious turbulence. The lights inside the cargo room flashed red repeatedly. A few men went inside, the men searched the room and finally left, shutting the door behind them. When the coast was clear, Rin and Len crawled out of one of the large crates being stored in the cargo room. "The plane won't land until two days from now. We should be safe until then." "Hey Rin, I was wondering..." "Yes Len?" "What happens if we can't find Scott?" "I don't know." Rin ignored the fact that it could happen: It didn't seem possible to her. Scott meant so much to Rin, she had to find him no matter what. The cold air from outside the plane pressed against the cargo room. Rin pressed her hands together and rubbed them. "You want to get some sleep now, Rin?" "Yeah," Rin shivered, "But where? The whole place is col-" Len hugged her out of the blue. "Use my body warmth." "Len.." She blushed heavily, heating up. "Feel warmer?" "Yeah..," Rin smiled. "Len..," she looked at him. She knew that he was her twin brother, but she felt like he was more than that. Len did so much for her and she really felt different around him; She liked him, but it felt weird for her to like him: She was his twin sister. "Rin. Goodnight." "Goodnight, Len." Len and Rin both went to sleep.

Oliver sat in the far back of the car while his siblings bickered. He rolled up the black car windows and covered his ears with ear muffs and stared at the mesas and red, dusty desert background. Three his siblings shouted a tone another: Lola and Leon bickered, while Miriam yelled to calm down. Lola, flipped her short hair out of the way and glared at him, "I'm telling you, they're taking us to area 51!" Leon unbuttoned his blue shirt, "Geez it's hot out here. Anyway," he focused his blue eyes on Lola. "No, they're not." "But we're not human remember? What if they take us and experiment on us?" "Don't be ridiculous, there's nothing out here." The driver put on his hair gel, straightening up his hair and stopped the car. "Father, Mother," Oliver said a sweet tone. "Why did you stop the car?" Her mother opened the car, straightening her old fashioned dress: "Oliver dear, please tell your brothers and sisters to leave the car." "What does our dear mother sweet Ann want from us?" Miriam brushed her long, blonde hair before finally leaving the car. Leon and Lola left the car along with Oliver. "You kids are ruining my style, what's the big deal kids? Can't handle getting along?" "Lola keeps complaining that she'll get abducted by the government and taken to area 51!" "Well it might be true, just look at this place." They both pointed fingers at each other. "There's nothing out here," he pointed his fingers at the vast, empty desert. "Father Al is right Lola. There's nothing out here but us." "Are you sure about that Oliver?" "Yes." "I suppose.." A jet engine roared above them. "Now, let's get going," Big Al shouted over the engine. CRASH A giant, red machine on steam rolling tracks landed on the car. A giant chute sprung out and covered the half demolished car. Glass scattered all over the road and the muffler leaked a cloud of fire red gas. Lola looked at the strange tank that fell from the sky. "Is that a U.F.O?" Two male and female twins parachuted down and landed near the car. They ripped off the straps on the parachute and checked the tank. "Argh, it's damaged." "Hey.. was is that.. thing yours?" "Yeah, well it was," one

replied. "What's your name you two?" "Rin, the girl replied, "And Len!" the boy waved. "Charming," Oliver clapped. "It was nice knowing you.. what;s your names?" "Allow me to show you to the family," Big Al pointed to his family, "I'm Big Al, and this is Oliver, Sweet Ann, Miriam, Oliver, Lola, and Leon." "Ah okay." Rin got her bags along with Len and they walked down the road, ignoring the family. "Wait, where are you two going?" Oliver caught up with the twins. "Oliver," her mother and the others ran after him. "You mustn't talk to strangers Oliver." "Sorry mother," Oliver apologized, forgetting what Sweet Ann taught her. "We're going to go find-" Len punched her shoulder. "..A friend, we're going to go find a friend?" "I hate to cramp your lone-wolf style, but do you at least know where your friend is?" "Sorry, Big Al. I don't know, but I have a feeling where he is." "Hey wait," Big Al replied. "You can crash with us." "Cool, I guess." earlier. "Do you have a ride we can use?" "Why yes-" Boom. The car exploded, smoke and steel flying into the air. A giant red trail of fire zipped across the sky, shaped like a sharp arrowhead. "Never mind..." "Say, something tells me.. that you're all... um.. vocaloids." "Why, yes Rin. Oliver and the dears we have are vocaloids." Rin wasn't surprised, something in her heart told her they were vocaloids. "We're currently taking care of them, would you like us to look after you until you find your friend?" "We always room for two more," Big Al made a peace sign. "Thanks. I guess it wouldn't hurt to stick with you for a while." Sweet Ann bowed. "The town we will stay at is only a few hours from here." Yeah, we would have gotten there too if it weren't for Lola," Leon added, glaring at her. Lola and Leon reminded her of Teto and Gakupo, she began to feel homesick. Sweet Ann noticed Rin's emotion changed, "Don't worry now dear, you'll find your friend." "Thanks.." Rin, Len, and the family of vocaloids started walking.

The lab-room lights flickered on and off, revealing and concealing the blood stained walls and carts tossed all over the place. An old man furiously worked with small test tubes that had blood samples inside. He lay a female's body on the cart then attached a needle into the forearm. The old man went to another room, he came back with a machine to check the body's pulse. Click click click. Its wheels scraped along the floor. The man put his surgeon mask on and attached the needle to the machine. Beep...beep, the machine ran checked the pulse. He got his tools and opened a small box on the surgery table. In the box, he found a small electronic chip; he gently raised it over the body and carefully placed it inside. A surge of electricity ran through her body. Bepepepepeepep. The pulse made a flat noise. Beeeeeeeeeeeep. Beep. Beep. He sighed in relief, his work was finally finished. The man pulled out his phone and made a call. "Hello?" the voice on the other end picked up. "It's Zero," the man replied. "Ah, Zero. Did you get the vocaloid finished?" "I just need one more ingredient." "Listen, could you get it yourself?" the voice replied, panicked. "What happened? I thought you were willing to help my people's struggle, especially in Korea." "I'll see what I can get, we've been put on lock-down though." "When I get it, how can I contact you?" "I'll have the words KPR written on my shoulder." "Excellent." click. Zero turned off the phone. He left the room again and came back with a pile of clothes. Zero flipped through the clothes until he finally found one he liked: A black and red dress that exposed the sleeves and a had

a exposing top. The tie was red and ran down a gray part of the outfit, until it reached a black skirt with red stripes. He put on the body and added strap boots to her, which had a black lace on the side of her knee that went up to her panties. "Hmm," Zero scoffed. Zero expected it to be more like the subject he got samples from, but it wasn't. The subject's genes were same, but it resembled a different vocaloid than the one he actually got blood from. "That can't be correct," he pulled the machine towards him and pushed a button that changed the screen to show two sets of chromosome strands on the far left and right. Zero observed the one on the left and counted the strands carefully, the genes expressed restraint and moderation, however the second was the complete opposite; The second chromosome strand showed aggression and recklessness. The first strand had a natural pink hair trait while the second had black, even more differences were found in the body structure. The original strand's body structure was tall and matured, while the newer copy was young and slender. "Well, I just need one more trait then to finalize this..," He pulled the cart holding the body out of the lab.

Chapter 8

"Okay. Let me tell you their names again," Meiko leaned over the airport counter, frustrated. "They're Rin and Len, both are twins that wear yellow and wear headsets." The women on the other side of the counter flipped through the names of people that fit her description. "I'm sorry, no one by that name scheduled for a flight." Meiko shrugged, "They probably didn't fly by plane then." SeeU scratched her cat ears, "They couldn't have left without going by plane." "Yeah, this is ridiculous," Gakupo added, "How could two twins on a giant road- roller not be noticed?" "Oh, a road-roller?" the women looked through her computer again. "There was a shipment for a mysterious road-roller on one of our planes." "Where?" Meiko punched the counter and leaned over. "Colorado, United States of America." "Colorado?" SeeU raised her cat ears. The woman at the counter noticed her ears raised, at first, she thought they were just a cos-play accessory, but now she was disturbed. "Oh, uh..," Meiko covered SeeU's ears. "When's the next flight for Colorado?" "A few hours, do you want to buy tickets?" "Yes," Meiko handed her money. She tore out a few tickets from the fax and gave it to them. "Okay, let's hurry!" SeeU, Meiko, and Gakupo ran to the terminal where the plane headed for Colorado was preparing for liftoff. The vocaloids waited for the gates to open and walked inside, found their seats and buckled up for liftoff. When the plane sped off the runway and into the heavens, one last thought rain into Meiko's mind: "Whatever happens, whatever made the twins feel this way, I want them to know.. they aren't the only ones who felt like this.."

The crickets chirped that night and coyotes howled. The moon came out to dance with the red sand of the world, making Rin and Len feel anxious about possible danger. Rin and Len put their heads down and followed the family. They thought about how far away from home they were, how mad everyone must, and how impossible it would be for them to forgive. Oliver pressed his fingers on Len and Rin's cheeks and pulled their heads up. "You must miss home a lot don't you?" "Yeah.." they both said at the same time. "Don't worry, always be cheerful and optimistic." "But how? So much has happened." Leon gave

the two a flower, "You're still developing, like a flower. It's natural to go through much in this stage of life, but it will be worth when you bloom. "Like the brightest flower...," Lola pointed to a cacti, which had a small, red flower growing on top of it. "In the harshest place...," Rin smiled, the flower on the cacti was really bright and the pollen inside was coincidentally, had two yellow bulbs. "Okay, let's keep going." Big Al laughed, " We're already here kid," he pointed to what was ahead of them: A giant city that lit the entire sky with yellow casino lights and noises of cars and sirens. Big Al walked toward the lights of the city and waved for the others to follow. In a few minutes of walking, they reached the city. Big Al led them through the busy intersections, where people loitered and gambled on the side. "Where are we going?" Rin tugged on Big Al's shoulder. "A V.I.P place." "V.I.P?" Big Al laughed. He went to one of the crosswalks and pressed the "Walk" button. The light flashed fro them to walk; Al got them across the street. "Okay, this way." He walked down one of the streets then took a left, when they took the left, they found a giant casino with the words "Red Dragon" written in bright red neon lights. Al and the vocaloids opened the door and walked inside. Inside, Rin and Len saw a giant stairway leading up to the second floor and thousands of people playing slot machines and other types of gambling games. "This doesn't look like a child-friendly casino Al," Sweet Ann whispered to him. "Don't worry," he walked up to the counter and stated their names. The man smiled and handed Al a golden key. "Your room is on the third floor." Big Al thanked him and led them up the stairs. He went down a hallway that had a vase to the side and red velvet carpet. Al found their room and opened it with the golden key. Lola, Miriam, and Leon ran inside. Lola jumped on the bed and went to sleep, Leon leaned back in the couch and Miriam brushed her hair in the restroom. Sweet Ann opened her mouth to say something, but decided not to. "This way," Oliver waved for them to walk inside. Oliver slept beside Lola. Rin and Len sat on the floor. "Good night you two." Ann and Al went to the second room. Miriam finished brushing and slept next to Lola. "We'll start searching for your friend tomorrow," Miriam yawned." "Goodnight everyone," Rin said. Leon turned off all the lights and they went to sleep.

Chapter 9

Neru ran into her room and locked herself inside. Neru picked up her phone, she had three text messages, five invites, and four replies, all of them asking where she was. Neru read all of them and tried thinking about a reply. Neru didn't know what to say. She just wanted to get away from all the problems she had at home. That's why Neru texts on the phone most of the time: To get away from her real life social issues. But the problems she was facing at home hurt too much for her to simply ignore it. Her best friend Rin was gone, Meiko despises her for letting them run away, and Miku can't trust Neru as her friend anymore after what Neru said about her. "What do I do?" she tried to press the keys and reply to her messages, but her hands shook and she felt a pain in her chest. "They wouldn't care.. they're just... a bunch of pixels!" she threw her phone at the wall and broke it in half. The phone pieces fell apart and the electronic chip split into five different pieces. "Goodbye. Stupid Phone," she lay back and covered her face with a pillow. Now that her phone was gone, Neru was completely isolated from her social life. Without her social life, Neru would ultimately fade away, at least that's what she thought. "Hello?" Gumi knocked on the door. "What do you want?" she hissed. "I wanted to talk to you.." "Okay, come in I guess..," Neru unlocked the door and Gumi came in. Gumi noticed the broken phone against the wall. "Are you okay?" Gumi asked, shutting the door behind her. "I was thinking about what you told me, about friends.." "Oh," she sat next behind Neru, she put her hands together and crossed her knees. "What else?" "I really hate Miku and the others that liked her. I would only text with my friends and talk to Rin." "Why?" Neru sighed heavily, the cold air fuming out of her mouth. "I was like Miku though, I was jealous of her. I thought she was perfect and superior to everyone else. But I found out about what she did and I realized how imperfect she was.. like me." Gumi nodded, she got off the bed and picked up the broken phone pieces. "You're not perfect, but you can repair the damage that has been done. To you and Miku," Gumi handed her the broken phone. "Thanks Gumi," she forced a smile for her. "Go, I'll clean up." Neru bowed and ran out the door and down the stairs.

Nelson walked into the living room, he found Haku and Hone together. "Have you seen Miku?" "Oh, she's outside on the balcony." "Thank you," Nelson went to the kitchen, he took a right. He stopped at a door and opened it. Upon opening the door, there was a cold breeze that flooded the air inside the kitchen. He went through the door and stepped on to the balcony, shutting the door behind him. Miku and Kaito, were there, staring at the moon. "Hello, you two." "Oh," Miku turned around, "Hey Nelson." "Hello, I just came by because I need you to help with something important." Miku turned to Kaito, feeling depressed. "Sorry, I can't." Nelson became disappointed, but he went up to Kaito and whispered to him: "May I please have a minute with her." "She's still vulnerable, I don't think this is a perfect time for you to talk to her. Especially after what happened with Luka." "Don't worry," he chuckled, "You can spend more time making the surprise present for her and I'll talk to her." Kaito was dumbfounded; how did Nelson know about the gift? Kaito and Miku kept it a secret for a long time and only whispered it in

their room when everyone was gone and no one else was present. "Sure, you can have a minute with her.. I guess." "Thank you," Nelson held Miku's hand and walked her back into the kitchen. When Nelson shut the door behind him, Miku immediately asked what he wanted. "Well. It's been a while since we've been able to leave home." "Yes, the last time we left was for a concert.." "Well, would you like to leave the house and go for a walk?" "Sure, I guess." Nelson and Miku sneaked pas the living room without anyone seeing them, opened the door and left for a walk. Nelson stopped a few hours later after leading them out of the house, through the neighborhood and into an empty part of the city block. Miku looked around, there was nothing here except trash cans. "Why are we here?" Miku felt chills run down her spine. "I have to tell you some.. unfortunate news." Miku panicked, she knew what Nelson wanted to say. "What's going to happen to Luka?" Nelson gave her a sheet of paper, it had medical logs from the hospital Miku met Luka at. Miku read through the files. The files went into detail about her medical issues, her body's functions were slowing down and would eventually stop. "She was in pretty bad condition the moment Scott saved her," Nelson flipped through a box of matches. "Wha- how is this possible?" "I don't know, I really don't. Luka isn't a normal human being.. but someone does know.." "Who?" Miku grabbed Nelson. "It's a colleague, he did some research. And he says that Luka can be saved if you transfer some blood." "How?" "You both have the same genes, he thinks that your blood could help her live longer." Nelson reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver box, he opened the box. Inside the box, was a gray, sharp pocket knife and vial. Miku picked up the knife and vial, she put her arm above the vial and raised her sleeve. Miku cut herself with the knife, a part of her flesh opened up and red blood dripped into the vial, she waited until it was finally full and covered the vial.

"Thank you," Nelson put the knife and vial back into the box. "I did it for Luka.." "I'm sure she'll thank you," Nelson got a napkin and wiped off the blood, then put antiseptics and a band-aid over the wound after stitching the wound shut. "Give me a moment I need to make a call," he got on his phone. Miku waved goodbye and walked back home.

Chapter 10

Rin and Len were waken up by Oliver. "What?" she stretched. "I made you two some tea and I have a few fruits for you." "Any oranges?" she asked. "A few." "Okay," Rin and Len got up and started brushing their teeth. Rin and Len seated themselves in the kitchen, where Oliver was waiting and ate breakfast. Oliver watched them consume their food, amazed. "Thanks Oliver." Oliver ate his breakfast with a fork and spoon while Rin and Len chowed down their food. "Interesting how you treat oranges and eggs like a battlefield." Oliver tried changing the subject. "Who is it that you're looking for?" Len let out a loud burp. "Scott." "Scott..," Oliver dropped his fork and spoon. "Did I say something wrong?" "No," he waved his hand, "I just met Scott a few days earlier." "Where is he?" Rin leaned over the table. "Colorado." "Of course," Rin shouted. "Shh. Everyone's still asleep." "Sorry," she whispered. Rin got on the phone. "Hello? Do you need a bus to pick you up?" Rin coughed and said in a low, manlike voice, "Yes, tell me when the next bus is headed for Colorado." The voice told her where the next bus headed for Colorado was and the address of the bust stop. "Wait, you're just going to leave like that?" Oliver got out of his chair. "He's like family to us, Oliver." "But-but.." Rin and Len hugged Oliver. "If you were separated from your family, would you do everything you could to see them again?" Len asked. Oliver looked at Miriam, Leon, and Lola, who were sleeping soundly together. Miriam's finger up her nose while Leon had his arms over Lola's waist. "Yes." "Then please let us go." "Okay," Oliver ran to the door and opened it for them. "Go find him, Rin and Len." "Goodbye," the twins said together, running out the door. Rin and Len ran across the street, dodging traffic and made it to the bus stop. Rin and Len stopped at the front door of the bus stop. "How are we going to get inside?" "I know how..," Rin and Len sneaked past the guards by hiding in a group of busy people, headed toward the bus to Colorado and entered the bus, unseen. Rin and Len sat in the back of the bus, next to sleeping hobo and claimed it was their father. Many of the adults on the bus felt sorry, but turned away and went back to their usual business when the bus finally started its engine and drove off the runway, out of the city and into the highway. "Where will we find Scott?" Len asked. "I-I..," Rin shrugged, "I'm not sure." "We could always go back Rin." Rin looked through the bus window behind her; The city became smaller and smaller. "I know, she sighed and leaned back in her seat. "When we get off the bus in Colorado, we'll just have to ask where he is." She looked at Len, "But if you want to go back, we'll go back." "No, we're not going back." "Bur Len.. I thought-" "I can;t make you go anywhere you don't want. I can only ask," he made a half heart shape with his fingers, "I just want to go wherever you go Rin." Rin made the same shape and completed Len's heart. "Same here." The bus hit a road bump, the twins flew a few inches in the air and landed back on their seats. Rin landed, right in Len's arms. She looked at him, smiling. "It will take a day before we reach Colorado." Rin yawned, "Then we should get some sleep," Rin leaned against him and shut her eyelids.

Len stroked her hair softly and whispered goodnight into her ear. Len stretched, he wrapped her around her and went to sleep.

Miriam, Lola, and Leon got in the limo with Sweet Ann, Big Al, and Oliver. "I'm glad the insurance company gave me a Christmas miracle and replaced my car, free of charge," Big Al started the engine. "Say goodbye to The Red Dragon!" Lola opened the car window and waved while the car drove past the casino and headed for the city limits. "Oliver," Leon poked him on the shoulder, "Do you think we'll ever see Rin and Len again?" "I'm sure we will. One day." "But they're young and lost Oliver," Miriam protested, "Something could happen.." "I know." "Well, kids. The twins chose their road and they would rather cruise on that road than ours. Let's just hope for the best and move along." Everyone nodded. Al drove along the red, dusty road leading to Colorado. Throughout the entire trip, no one mentioned Rin and Len again.

Chapter 11

Miku sat on the living room couch and looked at her cut wound. Luka and Neru came by. "Is something wrong Miku?" Luka asked in a sweet voice. "Nothing," her throat felt numb. "Hey.. Neru wanted to talk to you." Neru kicked the carpet and held her hands behind her back. "I just wanted to apologize.. I should have trusted you." "It's fine," she pulled her sleeve down, covering her wound. Neru noticed she was hiding something under her sleeve. Neru leaned over an pulled up her sleeve. She saw blood on her arm and a band-aid covering a cut that went across her arm. "Miku.. You've been cutting yourself?" Neru was shocked. "I can explain," she pulled down her sleeve. "Miku.. sister..," Luka held her arm up. Hone and Haku went into the living room, Yuki behind them. "What's going on in here?" Yuki paused when she noticed the cut wound. "Hatsune Miku, why would you do that to yourself?" "It-it was-" Haku interrupted her, "Don't worry, just stay calm and explain why. We're not angry, we jut want to help." "Well.." "I used to feel the same way and I used to do the same thing too Miku." Miku looked at her wound and back at Haku. "There's nothing to be afraid of," Hone added. Teto and Gumi stared observed from the stairs. "I did it for Luka, Nelson told me it was the only way to save her." Haruka barged into the room, "Hey, have you guys seen Nelson?" "I saw him leave earlier," Teto swooped down from the stairs with her Chimera wings. "Wait," Yuki raised her hand for Haruka and the others to be silent. "What did he tell you?" "He said that Luka would die, he gave me medical logs about how.. she's going to die." "Miku," she held on to her and shook her, "Those logs were mistakes." "What do you mean?" she realized that Nelson may have been lying. "The logs were inaccurate, the doctors threw the logs

away after I told them how to treat her." "You mean..," she collapsed on the floor, punching the carpet. "He lied to me.." "But wait," Neru turned to Yuki, she raised her arms in the air. "Why would he want her blood?" "I don't know," Teto shrugged, "Maybe he's a vampire?" "No, that's not it," Haruka hissed at her. "It has to be something else." "Wait one second!" Gumi ran upstairs and checked Hatsune Miku's room. She came back, panting, gasping for air. "All of your stuff is gone!" "Wait, who could have-" "It must be Nelson," Teto growled. "But why?" "It turns out Nelson was the one who spied on us. No doubt he was the one who helped Ted." "But he was sent here to watch over us.." Teto shook her head, "Looks like he wasn't sent by the government after all.." Neru looked at Teto, she seemed more serious than ever, very rare. "Wait!" Neru opened the door: "Miku, did Nelson bring you to any place in particular?" She nodded, she went into detail about the place Nelson brought her to. "Okay, let's go," Teto shoved Neru aside and ran out the door. The vocaloids, Yuki, and Haruka went to the place where the trash cans were. "This is it," Miku stopped, gasping for air. "Sorry, guys." Teto kicked the trashcans aside, checking them. The whole alleyway became a mess of garbage and debris. Teto stopped by a large rectangular trashcan. She opened up the latch and jumped inside. "Ew..I hope you clean up Teto," Gumi pinched her nose. Teto jumped out of the trashcan, holding a odd object that looked like a giant cigar wrapped in black plastic. She opened the bag and poured out a dead body. Gumi fell back and fainted. Meito held her up and looked back at the body. Yuki went up to the body and searched him. "This.. is the real Nelson." "Wait," Miku's heart slowed, "If that's Nelson. Then who was the guy I walked with?"

The bus finally stopped in a small neighborhood somewhere in the mountains. "Everyone off," the bus driver yelled. Rin and Len woke up, hid behind the adults and left the bus. The bus drove off, puffing smoke. Rin and Len checked their surroundings. They were in a small, normal neighborhood that was covered in snow. Snowmen were in the front lawns of most houses and the roofs were covered in snow. Many people were not present, the few that were, shoveled out snow. "It's colder than I thought," Rin shivered. "Quick, let's ask someone if they've seen Scott." Rin and Len asked people that were outside if they saw Scott. A lot of them said no. The twins continued walking, asking people. But every time, the neighbors would say no. The morning became afternoon, and the afternoon became night. But Scott still wasn't present. The weather got worse and began to snow heavily. Rin and Len searched for shelter, eventually they found a cottage at the edge of the woods and hid under the roof. "I'm cold Len.." Len held his hand over her forehead, she was burning hot red. "Ii kknow." "Whwhat will happen now?" "I don't know.. at least we tried.. to find Scott." "I wwant to tell you something though Rin." Rin looked at him and kissed him on the cheek. Len fell back, shocked. "I had a feeling you liked me Len." she rubbed her hands. "Hey, what's going on out there!" a man's voice yelled. The cottage door slammed opened and a man came out. He had a winter jacket on and held a gun. "Hey, what are you doing on priv- wait.." Rin and Len crawled away from the man, scared. "Wait," he said in a gentler tone, "I'm sorry, you two.."

Rin looked at him; He seemed really familiar, but Rin couldn't recognize him because of the winter jacket he wore. "It's me," he offered them his hand, "Scott."

Chapter 12

Zero sat in his chair and checked the body here and there to see if anything changed. Most of the time, nothing happened to the body's pulse. Zero sipped his tea and turned on the radio, which had Christmas songs on. Bang Bang Bang. Someone knocked on the door. Zero checked who it was through the hole in the door. He saw a man with a tattoo that said KPR on his shoulder. Zero smiled, it looked like his Christmas gift came just in time. Zero opened the door and let him in. "So, did you get what I asked?" "Yeah," he opened a silver box and handed him a vial. "Good, very good job Nelson." Zero went to the

table where the body was and inserted the blood into the body. Zero pulled off the needle attached to her and gave her sedatives. "She's ready.." Nelson laughed, "Very merry Christmas isn't it?" "Of course," he slapped his hands together. "What's her name?" "CV -1, Zatsune Miku." The body shook and jumped off the table. "A few vocaloids left for America." Zero scoffed, "Then go get them." "Right," Nelson left. "As for you Miku. Let's go get your twin sister." Zatsune's cold, black pupils and red eyes glanced at him then back at the door.

Chapter 13

Rin and Len sat in a warm table while Scott flipped through the cupboards. He found two cups and gave it to Rin and Len. Scott poured hot chocolate into their cups. "It's good to see you again, Rin and Len." "Thanks." Scott gave them a blanket. Len went to the living room and found a TV. "What's the matter?" Rin asked. " I know we're twins.. but..," he pulled a tape out of the pocket, the one Neru had given to them. "I wonder...," he plugged the tape into the TV and turned it on. The screen showed Yuki in front of the camera, she was wearing her lab-coat and had her clipboard. She cleared her throat and talked in front of the camera, "I've never told anyone this before. and I hope I never will tell anyone again." Tell again? Rin wondered what Yuki meant by that. Did she do something wrong? Or did Yuki have something to say about the twins that they didn't know about. "Yuki. Haven't seen her in a while," Scott sat down, interested in what she was going to say. "I always tried to raise Rin and Len to be good people, but I never told them why I was so protective of them..," She took a deep breath. Why? Rin always wondered why she treated her like a little kid so much. Maybe she would finally explain why in the video. Rin leaned over and turned up the volume of the TV so she could hear what Yuki wanted to say. "They weren't always vocaloids. I.. found them as friends that were kicked out of their parent's house." Rin looked at Len, friends? She meant twins, right? They were twins, Yuki told them they were twins. "This was really early in the experiments. We began working on Family X for the first time, the first we did was look for actual humans to test on.." Yuki looked over her shoulder. "So. You were the first vocaloids? Figures," Scott rubbed his eyes. Yuki's voice continued. "I brought them into the facility, raised and took care of them. I had three other people help me, Zero, Romanov, and Nelson. These three helped a lot, but sometimes.. they were.. dangerous. In one of the experiments, we used corpses.. it was awful," Yuki held put her arms together and tried to wipe the sweat off her face. She sat straight and leaned into the camera, "We ran short on things to experiment with at one time.. I-I didn't know what to do back then.. I wasn't the head scientist at the time.." she said, almost choking. "They told me that the two needed to go, so I put them in the lab with Zero and Romanov." Yuki shook her head. "So. We weren't twins?" "It appears so Rin." "Then. What are we," she looked at her hands and Len's. "I didn't know what came

over them. Maybe the experiments made them lose their sanity.. when they finished I came in. But The two weren't there. They... there were only red vials on the table..," Yuki turned the camera in the direction. Her voice turned into a small whisper. "We.. got rid of Zero and Romanov after that experiment. And Nelson left.. I was left alone with the vials that were what was left of them. I don't know how I pulled myself together. I did though. I made vocaloids from them, CV02... And a few months after, Miku and the others," she leaned back in her seat. Rin and Len looked at each other horrified. Scott calmed both of them down. "Don't worry, I'm here for you guys." "Right..," she nodded. "I raised them as twins, even though that was far from the truth.. I tried my best to make sure that this would never happen to them again. I don't know if I'll be successful.. but it's worth trying.. it's worth giving them a second chance," she got up and turned off the camera. The screen went blank white after. "So.. we're not twins?" Rin shook her head. "Oh.. then what are we? Who were we?" "I don't know..," Rin stood up, "We're not twins, not vocaloids, not.. what are we?" "Friends," Len answered. "Friends?" Len nodded, "Friends." "Thank you Len.. I'm sorry I dragged you into all of this..." "It wasn't your fault. You listened to your heart." Rin looked at him and smiled, blushing. "Idiot. You didn't have to follow me." "But I did. Rin, I didn't get to finish what I said earlier. Rin. I really like you." She blushed harder. "Idiot..," she punched his shoulder. Beep beep. Scott picked up his phone. "Hello?" "Is this Scott?" the voice on the other end answered. "Yes." "We've looked into what happened. It turns out that Nelson was the one who's been endangering the family. Not you. You may return to their home if you wish." the voice hang up. "Rin. Len." "Yes Scott!' they both shouted happily. "Let's go home."

Chapter 14

"Thanks for the information" Meiko said. She ran back to her friends, SeeU and Gakupo. "I know where they are," she dragged them to the cottage building near the edge of the woods. Rin, Len, and Scott were outside, all ready to leave. "Rin! Len!" Meiko ran and tackled them against the runway, hugging them. "I missed you guys." "I missed you too Meiko," Rin pressed her face against her shoulders. "Where have you two twins been? We looked all over for you." Rin looked at Gapuko, she remembered what she saw on tape. "How did you find us?" "When we landed in Colorado, we found a family in the city that saw you earlier." Len couldn't remember anyone spotting them. "Who was it?" "You already

forgot about us lad?" Oliver shouted from across the street. He was accompanied by Sweet Ann, Al, Miriam, Leon, and Lola. "Missed us?"Lola waved. Oliver and his family came closer and introduced themselves to Scott. "It's an honor to meet you," Scott shook all of their hands. "There's something I have to tell you." "What is it Rin?" she leaned over her. Rin looked up at her: "Me and Len aren't twins." "WHAT?" Miriam overheard. "But you look alike," Leon scratched his head, confused. "I know. But I was looking at the tape that Neru gave me.. and it has Yuki confessing that we're not twins." "Then, then what are you two?" Meiko became confused. "I don't know, all the time I thought we were just twins. I guess we're just friends," she shrugged. Big Al coughed, "I hate to interrupt.. but who's Neru?" SeeU turned to Big Al and cleared her throat. "Allow me to start from the very beginning...," SeeU explained the entire situation to Oliver and his family: How they were experiments, how they became a family, and how Rin and Len ran away. Big Al absorbed all the information without asking a question, without making a side-comment, and without emotion. He calmly and patiently listened until SeeU finally finished. "I see," he gently punched Rin and Len's shoulders. "Looks like you two are going home, huh?" "I guess this is goodbye." "No. This isn't," Oliver interrupted. "What do you mean Oliver?" Oliver took off his cap and put it next to his chest, where his heart was. "I'm going with you." Rin didn't know what to say, she just looked at him and gasped. "I was discussing with my husband Al," Sweet Ann added, "We decided that Oliver would stay with you." Rin became confused: Why would they send their own son miles away with people they didn't know so well? "Scott. I trust this guy, he's a pretty cool guy. And you have people that Oliver can count on. He'll be fine, plus Oliver always wanted to see a vocaloid sing ever since we let him watch the original vocaloids." Al raised his hand and offered Scott a high-five. Slap. Scott high-fived him. "You can count on us to look over Oliver for you. And Lola," he pointed to Oliver and urged her to follow him. "Look over Oliver while he's over there, dear." "Of course Mother," Lola followed behind Oliver. Meiko, Scott, Lola, SeeU, Gakupo, Scott, and Rin and Len walked down the driveway. Scott pulled his key-chain out of his pocket and pressed on a button which caused the garage door to open. Scott got inside his van and drove it in reverse, down the runway and into the street. Scott opened up the car window and waved for them to get in. "Wait, where will you guys go?" Rin asked. "We live in the neighborhood. We'll take care of the house here and there and ourselves. No worries, we'll clean the place up!" "All right," he waved goodbye through the car window and drove off.

Chapter 15

Yuki and Haruka talked in the kitchen about how to protect the house from Nelson. They talked about it for a few hours while the vocaloids sat in the living room or stood near the kitchen to watch them discuss what to do. "Okay," Yuki inhaled fresh air and thought about the situation. "Okay. Nelson took a few blood samples from Miku. If I recall.. blood was a major ingredient when we made the vocaloids for the first time. After that, we started cloning and found better, more efficient ways to store the blood." Haruka sipped a cup of coffee and tapped her fingers on the table. Tap tap tap bang, she slammed her hand on the table: "I got it. Whoever that guy was.. is using Miku's blood to create another vocaloid! Whoever it is, he wants it to replace Miku and.. that guy that was disguised as Nelson must be the same people who tried to kidnap Luka and the same people who worked for Romanov!" "Good theory," Yuki complimented. Yuki did work with Zero before he was fired and she took over as head scientists. Zero also happened to be Nelson's friend. He may have gotten access to him and murdered him, then took his place as the co-assistant so he get in touch with the vocaloids. Hone and Haku drank sake and sang jingle bells while watching Haruka and Yuki talk. "Oh, I almost forgot you guys were still here," Haruka got out of her seat. She locked the doors and windows. Haruka whistled when she finished and sat back in her chair. "Huh. All this fighting and talking made me forget.. how many days is it until Christmas?" Yuki completely forget about it too. Yuki had spent so much time watching over the vocaloids and talking with Haruka, she forgot how many days until Christmas. Yuki went to the fridge and checked the calender. "5 more days," she replied, sitting back in her chair. "5 days.. well. That's great." "Yuki." "Yes?" she replied. "We haven't celebrated Christmas at all. Maybe now is a good time." Yuki loved the idea, it wouldn't harm anyone if they celebrated Christmas early. Yuki went to the living room, there was nothing there but the couch and the vocaloids socializing. "Give me a moment, Yuki went downstairs and came back with a dark green Christmas tree. "Finally. We're actually getting ready for the holidays!" Teto shouted in relief. Neru looked at Teto, Teto didn't play a single prank throughout the winter time at all. It made her feel anxious of her possibly trying to plan a even bigger prank than she usually did. Neru would have to ask her privately why she wasn't playing tricks on anyone. "Okay," she placed the tree near the fireplace and went downstairs again. She came back with a box of decorations. "Do you guys want to help?" The vocaloids yelled, "Sure" more than happy to help. Meito and Gumi wrapped red and green laces around the tree, Hone and Haku put on the ornaments, and Neru and Teto Kasane, and Kaito. Teto looked at Kaito, she saw something in his pocket. "Hey," what do you have in your pocket? she asked. "It's nothing," he hid the object and dug it further inside his pack. Teto was not amused and took the object out of his pocket. Kaito covered the object with his hands and dragged Teto Kasane into the kitchen. "Good thing Miku didn't see it.. Teto..," he showed her the object; It was a soft doll that looked like Miku in chibi form. Her body was small and she held a leek in her hand while her mouth was open while her eyes had blank white pupils. "What's this?" Teto asked. "Hochane Miku," he rubbed the doll gently. "Oh cool." "Hey.. uh Teto..," Neru walked into the kitchen. Teto wondered what Neru wanted. Neru didn't talk a lot, whenever she did, she would ask questions or want someone to do something for her. She never talked or socialized with her and the other vocaloids. A few times, Teto

texts with her, but not a lot. "I.. was wondering why you aren't playing tricks on anyone." "Oh..," Teto replied. "That's what you wanted... Well. It's Christmas Neru and I want to be good for Santa." Neru didn't know Teto believed in Santa. She always thought Teto focused on playing tricks on other people and didn't care about her victims. "Yeah, I know. It's silly to believe in him but..," she shrugged, "Not a lot of people like me for my practical jokes. Santa is the only one I can.. count on." "Why do you think that's true Teto?" "I'm pretty new to the family, kind of like you Neru. Not a lot of people pay attention to me. If I don't play pranks on them, I would just be another, average person. Almost invisible." Neru always wondered why Teto Kasane played tricks so much, now that she knew why, she felt much better. "Hey. Um.. you don't need to play tricks on everyone to get them to notice you," Neru stuttered. "You really think so?" she asked. Neru fiddled with her ponytails, she always thought she was the only one who was bad at talking to other people. Now that she knew about Teto's social issues, she felt better. "You can always talk to me. If you want," she offered. "Oh..thanks Neru..," Teto didn't know why Neru was asking her to talk to her all of a sudden. She though Neru would rather text with her friends online than actually talk to another vocaloid. Thye both smiled at each other for a while, until Kaito interrupted. "You won't tell her about Hochane will you?" "No, Kaito," she shook her red ponytails.

"Thanks you two," he raised his finger, signifying for them to wait. He looked through his pocket and found a star. "Okay, let's put this on the tree." The three went back into the living room, where the vocaloids were waiting for them to put a star on the tree. "Here," Kaito gave Teto the star, "Put this on the tree." "Are you sure?" she asked, shy. "You deserve the honor," Neru nodded. "Okay," Teto got the ladder and climbed the ladder. She climbed past the velvet red laces wrapped around the tree, past the red and green gloss ornaments to the top of the tree. Teto gently placed the star on top of the tree and climbed down. Neru gave her a thumbs up, "Great job!" "Thanks Neru. It really meas a lot to me.." Neru kicked the ladder. "Aaaaa," she fell off the ladder and landed face-first into the carpet. "I couldn't help it." "Ooooh. Damnit Neru!" "I guess we're even then Teto." "Come back here!" Teto chased Neru across the room. "Huh. That's very rare..," Meito chuckled at them. Normally Neru wouldn't talk at all, even when Meito said hi to her, and Teto played pranks on everyone, but she ended up falling for one of Neru's tricks. Gumi leaned next to Meito shyly. "They've changed. They've learned to get over their fears and become better people." "Yeah." Gumi frowned, "I'm not so good at talking either though," she sighed. "Well. You're getting better at it." Gumi agreed that she was getting better. Though she felt it was impossible. Gumi tried to talk to Neru, that worked. She talked to Haku, she didn't respond as much, but she felt better by just talking. Maybe after all she said and did, she could finally tell him. Tell him what she felt. "Meito. Do.. you think we could go anywhere.. I mean, aww," she moaned. "Actually I wouldn't mind Gumi." "Oh, oka-" Gumi stopped. Did he really say yes? She heard it right, but she needed to make sure. "So. We cou-" "Yes," he patted her head. "Anytime you feel like it, Gummy." "Ggummy?" "It's a nickname," he laughed. Gumi turned red, but she decided to say nothing and let him call her Gummy. "Okay everyone!" Haruka yelled for them to settle down. "Put your gifts under the tree." The vocaloids got out their gifts and placed it underneath the truth. "5 more days everyone," Yuki sat in the couch relieved. Now that she got the presents out of the way,she just needed to deal with the spy and take care of the vocaloids until they were safe again.

Chapter 17

Rin, Len turned on the car radio. "Okay. Let's sing guys." Oliver rubbed his shirt and pulled down his cap, nervous. "Relax Oliver. Just sing after us." "You'll enjoy the song," SeeU purred. Guitar music strummed in the background. "Okay, now Meiko!" Rin cheered. "Fureatte subete ga tsutae rarereba raku na no ni." Meiko pointed to SeeU. "Sorenari no kotoba to taido ga nakya wakaranai no ZURE tatte kamawanai to yokubatte karamawari Naite ayamaru bakari," she sang. The guitar strummed faster and started doing solos. "Our turn," Rin and Len said together, "Shizumu yuuhi ni aki no watagumo ga toke au you ni koi wa kanashii Omoidashite ne kudaranai koto mo sore dake ga watashi no negai Sure chigai bakari de nani mo mitsukerare nakatta? Kuichigai bakari de futari wa seichou shinakatta? Tsukiautte nanda to kikarete kotaerare nakatta."

The vocaloids focused their attention toward Gakupo. Gakupo shrugged and sang in a low voice, "Dakedo shiawase datta...

Aishite imasu, uso janai deshou

Datte konna ni setsunai kokoro

Sore ga machigai to kidzuku no wa tsui ni atarashii koi wo shitta ato de

Deatta guuzen mo wakare no hitsuzen sae mo

Unmei wo iiwake ni shite naiteta no

Genki deshou ka? Omoidasu kimi wa naze ka itsumo kanashimi no naka

Sakebi tsudzuketeru mogaki tsudzuketeru yume de te wo atatame nagara." Meiko gave him a piece of paper with the lyrics written on it. "Your turn Oliver." Oliver panicked, "Oh- my , what do I-" Meiko pointed to the lyrics and sang with him. "Shizumu yuuhi ni aki no watagumo ga toke au hodo ni hito wa iyashiku Utsushidasareru, utsushidasareru Dare so kare, kimi wo sagasu orokasa Fuyu no ashioto ni obieteru Kurai heya de hitori." "Was that so bad?" Meiko asked. "Eh.. No. not at all. I feel marvelous." "That's great." "We're here," Scott parked the van at in an almost full parking lot near the airport. Scott and the vocaloids got out of the car, walked into the airport, went through security, and finally got on the plane. No one said a thing until the plane finally lift off. After that, everyone began to talk without restraint. They talked about everything: Home, What they saw, their adventure, the country, and Scott. "It's great to see you two again and it's good to know you found Scott!" Meiko hugged the two vocaloids.

"Ack," they both gasped for air. "I thought you were twins though.." Rin and Len looked at each other and frowned. "We thought the same thing Meiko." "Why would she keep that a secret?" Rin and Len shrugged. "She must have wanted us to not let our past ruin our present." Meiko gave the two another hug. "I understand. My past would have ruined my present too if I thought about it." Meiko remembered being with Teddy, Scott's brother. The things she was forced to do really ruined her, almost isolating her from the world and even life itself. Scott got rid of Teddy though and saved her and Meiko's siblings. Her past still hurt her emotionally though. "Everyone has a pretty bad past. But. It doesn't matter. What we do now makes more of a difference than what we did before. Isn't that right. Rin and Len?" "Yeah," both Rin and Len nodded.

Nelson nervously chewed his peanuts and looked through the airplane window. "Are you okay sir?" one of the air-flight attendants asked. "Oh yeah. I'm fine," he nodded and then went back to chewing his snack. She left him alone and went back to serving the other passengers. Nelson glanced across the plane, noticing a man in black on the other side looking at the window. Nelson reached into his pocket and typed in a message. The man on the other side looked at his phone then typed a reply. Nelson read the message, it read "They're in the third class seats." "Third class," he whispered to himself. Nelson pulled out his silver box and poured a pile of metal and springs on his lip and got to work. In a few minutes, he made a gun and got out of his seat. Nelson put his mask on and waved for the other man to follow. 3 more people came and helped Nelson. The men walked up to the cockpit. People in their seats stared at them, whispering and some even screamed when they noticed the men carrying weapons. Nelson barged into the cockpit and pressed his pistol at the pilot's head. "I'm sorry, but we're going to take over from here. The two pilots raised their hands in the air; Nelson led them out of the cockpit while two of his men sat at the controls and changed the course of the plane,flying in a different direction. "Okay," he walked out of the cockpit. "Now for the vocaloids." He walked down the aisle of seats to third class. He raised his weapon over the crowd of seated people. He searched and searched but he couldn't find any vocaloids in the third class seats. "Where did they go?" Nelson cursed. The vocaloids must have moved and were probably hiding somewhere else. He went to the cockpit and notified his men, then Nelson and his men started searching the plane.

Chapter 18

Kaito woke Miku up that morning and took her to the living room. Miku didn't know what was going on, but she didn't ask why. She trusted Kaito. Yuki and the vocaloids were in the kitchen waiting for her. "Oh, hey guys. What happened?" Yuki and the vocaloids whispered to themselves. "Well..," Haruka replied, "Meiko, and the others found Rin and Len." Miku felt relieved and hoped that they found Scott. "Did they find Scott?" "Yes, but there's one problem.." "What?" Miku became worried. What did she mean one problem? Did Scott die? Did the twins run into some sort of problem getting home? "The plane they got on was hijacked and their headed to some unknown place." Luka put her hand on Miku's shoulder, her gold striped sleeved wrapped over her. "I'm sorry.." "It's fine. This was going to happen. Sooner or later I guess." "There's something else," Yuki added, worried. "What Yuki?" "We were told that the man who hijacked the plane was Nelson." "Nelson." She wondered where Nelson was. Now she knew, but why was Nelson doing this? Nelson didn't seem like an evil man, he was really funny and an okay person to be around. "Where do you think he's taking them?" she asked. "If he's affiliated with the scientist who was fired.. he might bring them to Zero's place." "But what about the people on the plane?" Luka worried about the people caught in the middle of the affair. "Zero has no respect for other people's lives.

He'll just dispose of them." Miku and Luka whispered into each others ears. They didn't say much except soothing words that comforted themselves. "What do we do now?" Meito pounded the table, angry. "We can't let those people die!" Yuki and Haruka said nothing. "We have to stop him. Maybe we could find Zero and stop him, I don't know... Doing something is better than nothing!" "Hush," Haruka put her hands over his lips." "But.." Haruka snorted, "Relax. I'm with you on this one!" She ran up the stairs. Hone, Haku, Meito, Katio, Miku, and Luka were left behind, shrugging at one another. Haruka ran down the stairs with a giant bag of weapons and poured it all over the kitchen table. "Hey wait. Those are mine!" "Sorry," Haruka sweated. She gave them Luka's ninja weapons. Miku got a sharp double-edged knife that had yellow lights on the side. Haruka handed Gumi a dagger with a sharp edge the size of one of Miku's green onions. Gumi looked at her weapon. She never held a weapon in her life, but now that she did, she felt really uncomfortable. "Are you sure about this Haruka?" "I'm sure." "Okay," Gumi put the cap over the dagger and hid it in her pocket. Haruka continued handing the swords to everyone. Meito received a long sword, Katio got a katana, and Haku was given a crossbow. "Just be careful with my weapons," Luka groaned. "Okay," Yuki and Haruka pulled out two handguns and put bullets inside the clips. Everyone was all ready to go, Yuki opened the door and gate; The vocaloids and Yuki and Haruka stormed out of the house. "Okay, hide your weapons." The vocaloids put away their weapons. "Do we even know where Zero is?" Yuki nodded. "Before the experiments Zero used to squat in an abandoned building. It's pretty far away, but we can reach it by foot." "Sounds good enough for me," Meito rubbed his hands together. Snowflakes poured down on them. "Let's hurry," Gumi shivered. "Right." They dashed out of the house, following Yuki.

Nelson checked every seat on the plane, but there still wasn't a single trace of the vocaloids. Damn, he thought. Where could those cursed vocaloids be? They couldn't have jumped out of the plane, he made sure to take all the parachutes. "Excuse me sir, but may I leave my seat and go to the bathroom?" a boy in one of the seats asked. "Go," he scowled. "Thank you so much sir," he ran out of his seat. "Wait," he grabbed him, "Let me take you there," he shoved the gun against his back and shoved him toward the bathroom. He swung the door open for him and let the boy get inside. Nelson slammed the door shut and he heard the lock click into place. Nelson leaned against the door and thought about where the vocaloids might be. Okay, I've checked the first class seats, the middle class, and all the restrooms, but still no vocaloids. Where could they be? Flush. Knock Knock. "Are you finished?" "Sorry sir, but there's no more toilet paper left." "What? Then get improvise!" "Sorry.. uh. There's nothing I can use..." "Here," he pounded on the door. "Open the door and I'll-" "No. Don't come in!" "Too bad," Nelson kicked down

the door. The boy came running out with a plunger, sticking it on Nelson's face. "ugh," he tried to pull the plunger off, but the boy kicked him in the shin and took his gun. The boy tackled him to the floor. It became difficult for Nelson to breathe, his face sweated heavily and the air became thinner and thinner. Cough cough wheeze. Nelson collapsed. Scott jumped out of the restroom and took the gun. "Good job Oliver," gave the boy a thumbs up. "Where did you hide the others?" "In the cargo room. You should go there too." "Right," Oliver ran to the cargo room. Scott raised his gun and went to the cockpit. When he reached the cockpit, Scott ducked behind one of the seats and checked what was guarding the pilots. Only three guards were guarding the front gate. Now, how do I get rid of them? he thought. Just then, Rin and Len poked him. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he whispered as silently as he could, making sure the guards didn't hear him. "We're here to help." "No. It's too dangerous, go back to the cargo room." "Please. Let us help. We want to help and make up for what happened with Yuki..," the two begged. Scott felt sympathy for everything they went through; But he didn't want to put them in danger, they still needed to live, they still needed to grow up. "Please," Rin begged one more time. Scott sighed. He didn't know any other way to get past the guards. He nodded and said, "Yes." "Thanks," Rin and Len gave him hugs and kisses. "Be back. Okay?" "Right," the two walked up to the guards. "Hey," they both waved to the guards. "One of your guys is dead..," Rin pointed. "What?" a guard wearing a black coat yelled. He lifted his gun and waved for her to show him. "This way," she led the three to the place where Nelson collapsed. Once the guards left, Scott ran into the cockpit and pointed his gun at the plane hijackers, "Turn this plane around." The pilots didn't even turn back or flinch. "Yes sir," the pilot pulled the throttle right, causing the plane to shift and fly back on course. Now to guard the plane, he stood by the door and aimed. If any of the guards came back, he would shoot them.

Yuki kicked down a rusty gate and got inside. The complex had walls around the building. The building looked the same way it did when Zero inhabited it: Dark, rusty, and scrap all over the front lawn. Yuki waved for the vocaloids to follow. Yuki went up the stairs to the building and stopped. "The building is pretty huge, we'll have to split up into parties if we want to find Zero. Miku and Luka will check the first floor, Kaito and Meito will check the second, Gumi, Teto, and Neru, and the rest of you will be outside if anything happens, and me and Haruka will follow Miku and Luka." No one said anythng, but they got into their groups and went inside the building. Miku, Luka, Haruka, and Yuki checked the first floor; They

didn't find anything except for a few broken X-rays and machines for checking pulses. Kaito and Meito checked the second floor, the second floor had a cold storage full of blood packets. Meito and Kaito picke dup the blood packets, observing them. These must have been the ones that Zero extracted from Miku. "Let's keep searching," Meito lifted his weapon and walked out of the storage. "You'll be alright, right?" Kaito dropped the blood packets. "I wasn't able to protect Miku. I'm a horrible.." "Go easy on yourself, it wasn't your fault. None of us knew what Nelson was really up to." "Right," Kaito and Meito left the storage and continued searching. They walked downstairs, where Miku and Luka were, along with Haruka and Yuki. "Did you find anything Kaito?" "Nothing. This entire buildings. Empty." "No. I know Zero. He's probably waiting." "For what?" Miku remembered what Nelson told her about his friend or colleague; It must be Zero. She tricked her into giving her blood to him. But why? Maybe.. maybe.. no. Could that be possible? Kaito noticed Miku depressed. "Hey, don't worry. We'll find him." "No. I will." "Ack, What?" "He wants to see me... alone." "Are you sure about this Miku?" Miku didn't want to leave Kaito or the others, but she had no choice: Zero wouldn't show himself if the others were here with her and the longer he hid, the sooner many innocent lives would be lost. Everyone on the plane: Scott, Rin, Len, Meiko, SeeU, and Gakupo; Not to mention thousands of passengers who were on that plane, that might never see their families again. "I've made up my mind." Kaito kissed her and handed a doll to her. What was this? She thought. She picked up the doll in her hands. "Merry Christmas Miku.. let's hope it's not our last." "Yeah," she smiled, "I hope so too." "Good luck Miku," Yuki and the others left the room, shutting the door behind them. Miku remembered how things used to be. Miku remembered how it all begin. She was created by Yuki and brought up to be a cute and cheerful girl. She was a tough child to look after, she often made mistakes and had accidents that drove Yuki insane; But sthere were a few good time she had with Yuki. Yuki and Miku were like mother and daughter, often talking or looking at clothes together. When Scott came along, Miku finally had a father figure, of course, Scott didn't like her because she was random and hyperactive, but Scott was always there for her. Miku really missed him now. Miku would also miss Luka, her sister. Zero stepped out of the hallway with a woman that looked just like Miku, except she wore black and red and had black-red eyes. "Zero." "Miku. I'm sure you remember my old friend, Romanov." Romanov, Miku remembered that man. She tried to sell her and the vocaloids to another country for money and profit. "What about him?" "Well, he's gone. Died in prison," he rubbed the lady in black's cheek. "I wanted to be around that guy, but he tried to harm us and eploit me and my friends." "I'm sure that's true. Now that Romanov is gone though. I remain, and when I perish. What will happen to the vocaloids?" "I don't know." "They'll disappear," he finished. "I only did what was necessary to continue their survival.. and I was thrown out. Banished to another country." Miku wondered, if the man was telling the truth.. would Miku and the others fade from the world? "I guess that's a risk I'm willing to take." Miku knew that she might disappear one day, but it wasn't worth living if she had to let people die. "I see. Well then," he turned to the woman in black. "Zatsune Miku, dispose of her." Zatsune smiled, pulling out a sword. This was it, she thought. Hatsune pulled out her double edged blade, ready to fight her duplicate.

Chapter 19

The guards shouted at one another. "Why is the plane moving?" "It's changing course!" "Why!" The man in the black coat cursed at the men to be quiet. He then looked at Rin and Len. "You're responsible for this, aren't you?" he slapped Rin, sending her flying across the aisle. "Hey!" Len clenched his fist. "Stay out of this kid," he warned. "Okay, let's get back to the cockpit and see what's goin-" Len jumped on the man and punched him. Len didn't know what came over him, but he started to lick him into the floor and ruin his coat. The man reached for his gun and shot Len in the arm. " I warned you kid," he reloaded. His arm bled a lot, a small gash where the bullet had entered had spilled blood all over the wrist. "Idiot," Rin held Len in her arms. "I'm sorry Rin.. I couldn't ungh. Help it." Bam bam bam, the sounds of guns went off, followed by three bodies dropping to the floor with a thud. "Len! Rin!" Scott yelled from across the plane. "We're here Scott.. please. Help!" Rin cried out for him. Scott came in, his gun's barrel had smoke coming out of it and blood spilled over his shirt. Scott leaned over and checked Len's arm. "He tried to protect me," Rin rubbed the bruise against her cheek. "We need to get him to a hospital.. and quick. Where are the others?" Oliver, Meiko, and the others ran toward them and stopped near Len. "Len!" Meiko shook him. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine..," he whispered. "You guys take care of him, while I check on the pilots. "Right," the vocaloids said. Scott ran to the cockpit, he yelled at them to land the plane as quickly as possible. "We're trying sir, but it will take a while," the pilot replied. "Well hurry. One of the passengers on board is shot and we need to get him to the hospital. Now!" The pilots radioed the control tower and prepared for an emergency landing. Control had already contacted air-traffic, all planes were no longer allowed to take off or land. "Okay, let's gently land.." The plane lowered its nose, gently. The pilot opened the wheels. The plane dived down and landed on the runway, bouncing up and down, then calmly drove along the runway, toward the airport gate. "We called an ambulance, they're waiting for you at the gates." "Okay. Thanks!" Scott ran out of the cockpit, then met up with the vocaloids again.

"I'm glad we..," Len coughed, "I'm glad we're together. As a family again." Oliver handed him water and gave him his hat: "Easy. Save your strength, you'll need it when you're home again." "I don't think I'll be going home with you guys," he laughed at the thought; Len already knew that his time had come. Scott slid next to Len: "Len, Len. Look at me." Len turned away. "The pilots called an ambulance. We're going to get you to the hospital." "Just leave me..." he pushed Scott away. "Please Len. Don't die on us.." "Rin's right," Meiko interrupted. "I know. I can't but it's hard to stay alive.. after everything that happened..," he put his hand over the wound. More blood began to drip, spilling on the floor of the plane. Ambulance sirens went off outside the plane, red and blue lights flashed, illuminating the plane. The plane door opened, ambulance drivers came and took Len, put him on a cart and brought him to the ambulance. Scott and the others slid down the emrgency chute with the paramedics and got inside the back of the ambulance, sitting next to him. The paramedics checked his pulse, "Okay. He's good." The driver started the engine, "We better hurry. He's not going to stay like that forever." The ambulance drove off, out of the airport on to the highway, playing the ambulance siren to get cars to move out of the way. "Len..," Meiko whispered. Len looked like a fallen angel on the stretcher, in the middle of the ambulance lights and machines. Rin pressed her face against Meiko's chest like a daughter would with their mother. "I don't want him to die.." Meiko wasn't sure if he would survive, but she didn't want Rin to give up just yet. "He won't die Rin." "How do you know?" she sniffed. Meiko remembered that Rin and Len weren't twins, yet they looked a lot like each other. Maybe they weren't related, but two different pieces of the same mirror; Possibly the same person. "Because. You two rely on each other, you're both.. pieces to a jigsaw puzzle. Mirror selves. You rely on each other to exist." Rin looked at her to see if she was just joking, but Meiko wasn't joking. "I guess that's true. But Len.. how will he-" Meiko held Rin's hand tightly: "Don't let your mind lie to you. It's telling you he's dead, but does your heart believe he is?" "I...," Rin paused, thinking about Meiko's words. "No." Rin believed that Len wasn't dead. Len was just refusing to be a part of the world anymore. After all the adventures, all the problems, all the people that they met, he wanted to give up on everything. Rin couldn't give up on him though, she needed him more than ever. "Thanks Meiko." "Don't mention it." Rin didn't understand one thing though: Why was Meiko helping her? She didn't do anything for her, she wasn't a fried of her's, she didn't even talk or play with her. Despite this, Meiko was willing to help her. "Meiko. Can I ask you a question?" "Sure." "Why are you helping me?" Meiko expected her to ask that question. She did help her out of nowhere and didn't explain why. Rin was just a stranger, but Meiko still felt like she needed to help her. Rin and Len reminded her of Meiko's relationship with her brother Meito. They both needed each other to survive and were always close. Watching Len die and Rin give up was like watching herself forget about Meito if he suddenly passed away. She couldn't bear to let something like that happen to her and Meito, just like she couldn't let the same thing happen to the mirror selves, Rin and Len. The ambulance car parked near the door of the hospital, the paramedics pulled his stretcher out and rushed him through the door and white hallways of the hospital. The paramedics took a left, went down a hallway and opened the doors to the operating room, bringing him inside. The doctors inside the room immediately put him on life support and began working on his bullet wound, while the vocaloids were asked to sit in the waiting room.

The vocaloids waited for a few hours, the sun set and the moon came out to comfort them. More hours passed by, nothing happened. Finally, the operating doors opened and two doctors came to greet them. Rin's hear pounded, hoping that Len wasn't dead. "We have news for you..," the doctors took off their surgeon masks. "The procedure was successful. Len will be fine." Len walked out of the operating room, his arm bandaged together. He walked across the tiled floor and embraced Rin and Meiko; SeeU joined in as well. "Good to see you back lad!" Gakupo tried not to smile and attempted to stay serious. He eventually couldn't help himself and cheered for Len's good health. "I'm sorry for scaring you Rin.. I really thought that.." Rin hugged him even tighter, "It's okay. I thought the same thing until Meiko talked to me." Len turned to Meiko: "Thank you so much.. I don't know how I can make it up to you." "There's one thing you can do for me Len: Live." "I will!" Achem. Scott cleared his throat. "We're all ready to go home right?"

Yeah!" everyone shouted together.

Chapter 20

Hatsune dodged her Zatsune's sword and swung back at her. Her evil twin dodged. "Nice try Hatsune," she slashed at her with the sword, narrowly missing her. She smiled still, intent on killing Hatsune and taking her place. "Why do you want to kill me so badly?" she parried one of Zatsune's hits and shoved her back. "Why do you want to fight me so badly? Zero's just using you, Zatsune." Zatsune shook her head, "No. You're the one who's exploiting here. You've exploited your family. Not me." What Zatsune said was true: She gave her blood to Nelson, she even let them take Luka away. "Face it sister," she slashed her with the sword; Hatsune cried out in pain, landing on the floor. "You don't belong with them." She crawled away, her hips gushing blood. "You're right. I don't belong with them.." "Then why do you still live?" she smooched her sword and sheathed it. Hatsune didn't know. "I don't know. I don't know why I stayed with Yuki for so long, I don't know why I stayed when Scott came, I don't know why I didn't leave when they found what happened to Luka. I just don't know." "Pathetic," Zatsune giggled eerily. Hatsune checked her wound, a giant red stain was on the side of her hip and it was growing larger. Zatsune laughed even more at the sight of blood. Hatsune didn't move, there was no point in resisting. She deserved every ounce of punishment Zatsune was delivering. The only Hatsune didn't deserve was to wait for such a long time to be punished. But she didn't care now, punishment for her actions came. Punishment for being selfish, punishment for thinking about herself, punishment for everything.. She wished to see Kaito one last time though- Maybe spend Christmas with everyone before it was over. "Finish me Zatsune. And please. Take care of the others for me." Zatsune smiled and shrugged, her eyes off focus, "Wait pleasure," she unsheathed her black sword and approached her. Just then, something fell out of Hatsune's pocket and made a soft thud on the floor. Hatsune, curious, picked up the object; It was the doll Kaito gave immediately graspe don to it and remembered: The sad times, the good times, and all the things in between. She remembered the things the vocaloids told her: About family, Christmas, and her. Hatsune hummed a Christmas tune. The Christmas the softest, saddest thing she sang. The tune was so soft that it stopped Zatsune. Zatsune, moved by the song, put her sword back in her scabbard. "You have a beautiful voice Miku," Zatsune went to kneel beside her. "Thank you. It's my last song though," she checked her wound, the stain went up to her chest and legs. "Here," she picked up a med-kit that Zero had, just in case there was an accident. "Aren't you going to kill me?" Zatsune shook her head. "Zero told me you were dangerous. But it's obvious you're not." Hatsune thought about what she said. Zero must have lied to her about Hatsune, just like Neru and Rin were deceived by their own jealousy when they overheard Yuki. "This will sting," she poured rubbing alcohol on her hip and Zatsune was right: It did sting, but only for a little. Hatsune bit her lip and tried not to cry out in pain. "What are you doing Zatsune? Finish her!" Zero shouted, surprised by what she was doing. "I can't. Zero," Zatsune tear out a sheet of bandages and wrapped it around Hatsune's waist. Zero reached into his pocket, but Zatsune jumped up, pulled out her sword, and stabbed him. Blood splattered on to the floor and Zero collapsed. "Why?.. She's a threat to the vocaloids." "No. You are," she removed the sword out of his gut and kicked him into the floor. Zatsune walked back to Hatsune and treated her wound. "You didn't have to do that. You could have got rid of me." Zatsune smiled, but shook her head. "I could have, but I didn't. You're an important part of the vocaloid family. "No," she shook head, "I'm not." "They need you," Zatsune insisted. "They don't need me. I'm just their lead singer. They could replace me if they wanted to." Zatsune gave her a look that a mother did when her child did something foolish: "No. They do need you. You're more than a lead singer. You're a friend, a sister, a lover, and a daughter." Hatsune had almost forgotten about Luka, Yuki, Kaito, and Neru. They were probably worried, still waiting outside. "Yeah. You're right Zatsune," she crawled back up, Zatsune helping her up. Zatsune helped her out the rusty door and into the front yard of the building, where the vocaloids waited. The vocaloids noticed her walk out and ran to her, shocked and worried. "Miku. What happened to you?" Neru got on her phone and called for help. "Sorry. I got into a little trouble," Miku apologized. "Here," Haku and Hone handed her a can of vegetable juice, "Please don't die on us!" "I won't." Teto gave her all the bread she had. "That;s not necessary Teto. I'm fine," Hatsune sweated. "No. Take it!" she insisted. Miku took the bread and tried to chew on it. "Are you okay?" Luka asked, walking beside her. "She'll be fine," answered Zatsune. Zatsune took borugh Hatsune to Kaito. "Hey..," she whispered. "I'm glad you're all right Miku. I shouldn't have left you there though.." "No, it's okay, I'm fine." "Yeah.." "Hey Kaito?" she tried changing the subject. "Yes?" "Thanks for the present. Merry Christmas Kaito." "Merry Chritmas Miku," they both smiled and laughed. Yuki checked her wound. The wound wasn't too bad and she didn't need to go to the hospital. "Okay, let's go home." Zatsune carried Hatsune, along with the other vocaloids, home.

Chapter 21

The snow poured gently down on them. The ground was whitened by snowflakes. No one was in the streets, except for Scott and the vocaloids. The city was sound asleep, celebrating Christmas indoors. The trees were bare and exposed, only snow blanketed their branches. Scott walked gently along the street sidewalk, stopping here and there for Len and the vocaloids to follow him. Scott knew they were getting close to their house: He remembered this street because it was the same street they drove past on the way to their new home. Scott went back to Len and carried him. "Thanks," Meiko sighed in relief, "He was pretty heavy." "Don't mention it." Gakupo put his finger on the snowy ground, rubbing the floor. "We're close." "Yeah. It should be.. a few more miles." They took a left and walked into a quiet neighborhood. Scott wondered how Yuki would react. It's been almost months since he last saw her. She might not remember him or she might be angry that he didn't return and refuse to let him in. Scott checked on Len; Len was fast asleep. Scott continued walking, but made sure he didn't wake up. Scott stopped, noticing the house the vocaloids use to live in. It didn't changed at all, the house was still on top of the hill, surrounded by a giant wall and gates. "Okay guys. Let's go." They walked up to the front of the gate. Scott put his hand over the bell and shook it. The bell made soft dinging noises, alerting the people inside the house. Scott waited, but no one answered. He rang the bell again, but still no answer. "Maybe they're not home," SeeU's cat ears hid inside her hair. "I guess we'll have to wait," Scott placed Len on the floor gently and sat down. The vocaloids sat down too and waited. They talked about their adventures for a while to pass the time. Rin paid no attention to the conversation, she sat beside Len and went to sleep. Gakupo hummed to himself and leaned against the wall. "Meiko." "Yeah?" she rubbed her hands together, shivering. "Has anything changed since I left?" "Yeah. A lot of things changed..," she sighed, frowning, "The twins changed. The family changed.." Meiko stopped, Scott probably didn't want to hear about what happened, he had already went through a lot of things on the plane. Scott became intrigued, "Tell me more." Scott wanted to hear about what happened, that way he could help out and possibly fix some of the issues that went on. Meiko told him about the things that went on after Scott left. She explained what caused the twins to run away and the suspicion and tensions that went on. "Ah." Scott didn't know what else to say, he didn't want to bother Meiko with any more questions and he didn't want to do anything about the issues just yet. "I'm glad you're back though." Meiko still didn't get to properly thank him for saving her and her siblings from Teddy and Zero. She hoped that when they returned home,that she could find a way to make up for his brother's loss and thank him for freeing her. Scott might still be wounded emotionally from the event. "I'm sorr yfor your brother." "It's nothing to worry about," Scott replied. Scott accepted his brother's death a long time ago. The man made his decision and Scott made his too. They had to stand by opposite views and fight. Scott was the one who won in the end, it hurt to see his brother die, but it would have hurt more to let Meiko and the others be exploited. What caused him to behave the way he did still baffled him and it would probably remain a mystery for the next couple of years. "What do you want for Christmas Scott?" "I already got it," he chuckled. Meiko laughed too, happy to have him back and in good health. Scott turned his attention to Rin and Len. The two slept soundly together and didn't make a sound, they lay still like angels. "Those two.." "I wish them a happy and long life." Scott nodded, "Me too." Footsteps and familiar voices echoed from across the street. "What happened in there?" one of the voices asked. "We got in a fight." "Oh. What about Zero? Is he dead?" "Yeah. Yeah he's gone." The voices came closer and closer. The voices finally became visible and showed up at the gates. The voices came from a group of people dressed in coats and carried weapons. Scott recognized their forces and waved to them, "It's been a while." "Yes, it has," one of the voices said. "So. Yuki. What's up with all the weapons?" "It's along story. I'll tell you more when we get inside."

Yuki and Scott opened the gate and went inside the house. Upon entering, the vocaloids hugged and shouted at him. Everyone was happy to see him alive. Yuki then explained the experiments and about what Zero and Nelson did. Scott wasn't very srurpised by the information: He saw the tape Rin and Len played and thought that Zero and Nelson might attempt something like this. Scott sighed in relief though, "At least that's the last of him." "I don't think so Scott.." she explained that Romanov, Nelson, and Zero were affiliated with a group that had connections to a few organizations that wanted to sell the vocaloids for money. "Ah," Scott replied. "I doubt they'll give up." Scott thought about the incidents that happened while Scott looked after the vocaloids, he wondered if the group was affected by the losses they suffered. A lot of important people affiliated with the group died: Teddy, Nelson, Romanov, and Zero. "Do you think they'll be after us again?" Yuki shook her head, "We've hurt them pretty badly. A lot of their agents are dead. I doubt they'll try to go after us again until they can recover from their losses." Scott nodded in agreement. Just then, Scott and the vocaloids heard banging noises on the door. Scott pulled out his gun and opened the door to check who it was. The vocaloids ran into the living room and watched Scott open the door. Three men men walked inside and greeted Scott. "Apologies for barging in like this," one of the men said. " It's not a problem. Just tell me who you guys are." "I'm known as agent R1 and these are my colleagues, R2 and R3," he pointed to the tow other men, who looked almost the same as him. Scott lowered his pistol. "We're agents from the CIA," he continued, "We came to help you watch over the vocaloids." "How do we know you're not going to back-stab us?" he said, remembering Nelson. "If we wanted to take the vocaloids we would have done it the moment you opened the gate," he explained. Scott wasn't surprised: He felt as if he was being watched earlier. "We were sent to help you Scott." "Why?" "You;re a bit rough around the edges. Instead of firing you, the administration sent more agents to assist you in looking after the vocaloids this time." R1, R2, and R3 both nodded at the same time. "Sure. If it means staying with the vocaloids, then yeah. I'm fine with that." The agents sat down in the living room. "So. Let's get down to business." Scott wondered what the business. He thought about what they needed and found an answer; But he laughed because it was ridiculous thing for them to ask for. "If you wanted presents you should have asked." "You caught me," he raised his arms in the air. "Get your own presents!" Gakupo rolled his eyes. The vocaloids then circled the three and started asking questions and introducing themselves, except for Hatsune Miku and Zatsune, they both stood next to Kaito and watched the vocaloids shout and yell like children. " I forgot to ask," Scott observed the black version of Hatsune Miku. "Who's she?" "A new friend, she's called Zatsune Miku." Scott offered his hand: "It's a pleasure to meet you Zatsune." She shook his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Chapter 22

The next couple of days were spent preparing for Christmas. Out of all the days Scott spent with the vocaloids, these days were the most peaceful: Hatsune didn't get into any accidents or trouble. Rin and Len didn't pester him at all, Teto didn't play a single prank on anyone. Neru didn't text on the phone too much, making the phone bills easier to pay off. Scott leaned back in the living room couch and stretched. Gumi sat next to him and stirrued up a conversation before finally leaving with Meito for a walk around the neighborhood. Hone and Haku drank sake with him too. "It's great to have you back," they told him. "And it's good to see you guys again," he replied and raised his cup. "Now that you're back. What do you plan on doing?" "Just relax and watch over you guys I guess," he took another sip. Yuki and Haruka came in and sat next to Hone and Haku. "A lot has changed since you left." "Yeah," Scott agreed. When he left, the vocaloids were different people than they were now. Teto played tricks on everyone and caused mayhem, now Teto was nice and sociable. Neru didn't talk a lot and spent most of her time on the phone. The new Neru, however, almost forgot about her phone and spent more of her time with Miku and Teto. Gumi was a very shy girl before he returned, not anymore though; Gumi spoke more and wasn't afraid to tell people how she felt. Meiko became more compassionate and Meito had feelings for Gumi, which Meiko was okay with. Hone and Haku were loners before, but they eventually became close and couldn't be separated. Hatsune and Luka fought a lot, not anymore though, Hatsune and Luka became sisters. A lot more change happened with the family that Scott couldn't list without being confused. He looked at his watch, it said that today was the 24th of Christmas. "One more day until Christmas huh?" "Yes. One more day," Yuki replied. Scott leaned back in his chair. One more day to go, one more day of peace left, he smiled.

Hatsune Miku walked out the front door, she checked the front yard, but didn't find what she was looking for. "Hmm, where could those two be?" she wondered. She had wanted to talk to those two earlier. Yuki told Miku about them not ebing twins and she wanted to ask the two more about it. She walked around the house and went to the backyard. The backyard had a garden full of flowers and vegetables. Luka was there, gardening. "Hey Luka!" "Oh hey Miku," she stopped gardening and waved to her. "Do you know where Rin and Len are?" "I believe they're somewhere in the garden," she answered. "Thanks," she hugged her and walked further into the garden.

Rin and Len sat together in the garden. Flowers were blooming around them, where they sat under the tree. The tree was on top of a hill that was near the coast where the giant blue ocean was. The sun shined in their faces and the ocean's waves gently rocked back and forth while birds flew over them. Len got his music player and put on earplugs, listening to music. "What are you listening to Len?" Rin took one of his earplugs and put it in her ear. She heard the song Just Be Friends played. "I like this song!" "Me too!" They both listened to the singer, Luka singing. "Hey Len." "Yes Rin?" "I was thinking.. about the things that happened to us." Len remembered too, wondering how they managed to survive all the chaos. "I'm just glad I'm still here with you." Rin blushed, her heart pounding. "Yeah me too." Rin sang the song. Len sang too, following the lyrics of the song. By the time the song finished, they both felt depressed. The song was meant to be happy, but it certainly didn't make them happy. "Yuki wanted us to be good people. She didn't want to hurt us or treat us like children." "Yeah," Len regretted the decision they made to run away, but if they didn't they would have never found Scott, or find out that they weren't twins. "I wonder who our parents were.." "I wonder the same thing too." Both their parents had probably forgotten about them. They kicked them out after all. "We have a family though. Rin." "I know, but they're not really-" "t doesn't matter. They care about us, unlike our original parents." "That's true, but aren't you a little bit curious about what it was like to be human?" Len did wonder what it was like to be Human. Len's memory, along with Rin's, was foggy. Rin remembered what Meiko said about the two being mirror selves. "Christmas is almost here.. and there's one present I wanted to give you Len." Len became curious. A Christmas present? What could it be? He thought. Rin put reached into the pockets of her shorts, "Close your eyes Len." "Okay," he shut his eyelids and waited. Rin pulled out a plant with small red fruit that looked like cherries. She placed it over Len's head and waited. "Can I open my eyes yet?" "No, not yet," Rin closed her eyes and edged closer to him.

Teto and Neru leaned against the gate and chatted. "Hey. What were you getting for Christmas again Teto?" she forgot what she asked for Christmas. "French gourmet garlic bread." Neru wasn't surprised: She really liked bread and was willing to fight over it. "Hey Neur, what are you getting for Christmas?" Neru though about it; she wanted a new phone before, but now that she got over texting and chatting with people online, she didn't know what she wanted. The new phone didn't mean as much to her now. "Clothes I guess," she shrugged. "Are you kidding me Neru?""I could use the clothes for the concert." "But we get that everyday!" Neru shrugged again, "I don't really want much for Christmas." "Are you sure?" "Yeah," Neru was sure. "Okay. Hey, you want to go isnide and get something to eat?" "Sure," she walked toward the house. Teto ran in fron of her and waved for her to keep going. "After you," she waved. "Thanks Teto-" Neru on Teto's foot. Neru collapsed on the pavement and dropped sweat. "HAH," she turned into a Chimera and flew into the air, "That's for pushing me off the ladder jerk!" Teto flew away. Neru jumped back on her feet, "Hey come back here!" she yelled. Just then, Neru's phone beeped. She pulled out her phone and read her messages. Neru replied that she would be back later and turned off her phone, she then ran after Teto.

Gumi and Meito walked down the street to where Miku cut herself. The place brought back happy and bad memories, but the past was behind them now. The place would just become another part of their life. "I hope Miku will be okay," Gumi whispered. "Miku went through a lot of things before we even came her. I'm sure she'll be fine." "She will," Zatsune's voice replied from behind them. Zatsune walked approached them, smiling. "How do you know Zatsune?" Meito asked. "I'm like a twin sister to Hatsune. I was made from the blood Hatsune offered to Nelson that night. I know how she feels, how she acts. And more." Zatsune took another glance at the place and began to walk away. "Zatsune," Meito called out. "Yes?" she turned her head. "Is that a promise?" "Yes. I promise she'll be better." Zatsune waved goodbye and left the two alone. "Zatsune.." That girl was a mysterious one. Ever since she came to their home, she said and did very little. Gumi sensing something was wrong, comforted him, "Is something about Zatsune bothering you?" "I'm not sure if we can trust her," he explained. "She saved Hatsune, I'm sure she we can trust her." "What makes you say that?" Gumi watched Zatsune walking, her body becoming smaller when she walked further and further away. "She's just misunderstood and awkward around us." "That explains a lot," he exhaled. "Let's go home Gummy," Meito walked her home.

Oliver put his cap on the kitchen table and ate breakfast while Meio watched him. Lola sat next to Oliver and ate with him. It felt like yesterday that Lola and Oliver left the states and came here to be with the vocaloids. "Oliver. What made you want to come here?" Oliver finished his breakfast and cleaned himself up with a napkin. "I wanted to see what kind of songs the vocaloids in this country sang." Lola thought what he said was ridiculous. "Don't you watch their concerts a lot on our TV Oliver?" Oliver nodded, "Yes I do. But I've never seen another vocaloid in person except for me and our family Lola." "Yes, that's true." Oliver put his plate in the sink and went back to his seat. "May I be excused now?" "Of course Oliver." "Thank you Lola," he got out of his sea and went into the kitchen to see Scott, Haruka, and Yuki. "You miss home do you?" Meiko asked. "Yes I do. But mother told me to look after him." Lola thought about how much her mother, father, Leon, and Miriam worried about them. "I can understand that. I miss Korea. But think about Oliver. This is like a dream come true for him." Lola thought about all the times Oliver watched the vocaloids concerts. It must be a dream come true indeed. "I.. well. I worry about dear Oliver." Lola remembered the danger they were in when they got on the plane with Scott and the people that went after Hatsune Miku. "Please don't worry about him. He's in good hands." "But.." "He's like a bird, the best way to protect it is let it free. To let it fly." "Let it fly," Lola whispered to herself. "I. Trust you Meiko. I'll let him free then."

Miku and Luka talked after Miku struggled to search for Rin and Len in the garden. They went into a number of different topics. They smiled and treated each like old friends the whole time. Eventually Miku apologized for what happened; Luka shook her head and apologized for not explaining what happened that day. "You were searching for Kaito when you found me and him talking. I noticed you at first, but I thought you were busy paying attention to something else." "Yea, but I didn't know you weren't.. I should have asked if it was true." "Yes, but I shouldn't have been talking to him." "No," Miku sighed, "You had every right to talk to him. I shouldn't have been too protective." "I guess we were both at fault." "Let's just shake hands and forget about everything that happened," Miku offered her hand. "Yeah," Luka shook Miku's hand.

Chapter 23

Time flew by for Miku, she decided to give up on looking for Rin and Len and went back inside. The vocaloids were all inside, trying to refrain themselves form running under the tree and ripping open the presents. Hatsune waved at all the vocaloids and stood next to them all. "What are we waiting for?" Yuki and Haruka came in with holiday cards and handed them to everyone. "Take one and pass it down," Haruka instructed. "Are you going to sing for a change?" Haruka laughed, handing one to Scott. "Sure, I guess." They all gathered around the tree and sang Christmas songs together. Miku refrained from singing too much and let everyone have a chance to sing. Once they finished, Scott went into the kitchen and returned with food and drinks, offering them to everyone; The vocaloids ate, drank and talked. The vocaloids horsed around like the first time Scott met them, but Scott didn't care as much. Rin and Len put up stockings for everyone. Haku and Hone fell asleep from too much drinking, Meiko and Meito sang some more, Gumi watching him sing. "This Christmas is the best I've had in years." The three agents took a sip of eggnog together and nodded. "Hey guys." "Yes Scott?" He raised his cup: "Merry Christmas and a happy new year." The agents raised their cup too, the rest of the vocaloids, and Yuki and Haruka joined in: "Merry Christmas and a happy new year!" They all drank and continued celebrating Christmas together. The rest of the night went well: Not a single issue or problem happened, everyone got along and Scott was home. This was possibly, the perfect Christmas and the best Christmas the vocaloids would have for the rest of their lives. When the clock struck 12, the vocaloids parted to their bedrooms, Scott, Yuki and Haruka did too, along with the agents.

Miku woke up in the middle of the night, a soft bell sound echoaed above the house. She didn't want to wake anyone up, so she went to the edge of the hallway and peeked over the stairs. She saw a man in red, wearing a hat climb down the chimney with a huge bag of objects Miku couldn't make out. Was he one of the men that the group Nelson was with? The man put gifts under the tree and climbed back up the chimney. "Phew," Miku sighed in relief, "That was close." She heard the bells again, this time they were becoming faint, as if something flew off the roof and went away. Odd, she thought. Miku shrugged and went back to her bedroom. When she got back inside her bedroom, she wondered if she should tell Kaito what happened. Eventually, after a few minutes of thinking, she decided that she'll tell him first thing in the morning. She wrapped herself up in blankets and leaned over to Kaito, whispering in his ear: "Good night Kaito," and then she went back to sleep.

Chapter 24

When Miku got up, she went downstairs and waited for everyone to wake up and check on their presents. Miku explained the everything to Scott, once he came downstairs. "Hmm. Looks like you saw Santa Claus." "Santa Claus?" "It's a long story, let's just see what presents he gave us." Scott wondered if Hatsune Miku was dreaming or not. It did sound like Santa though and Miku probably didn't know he was to make a convincing lie. Odd though: The man she described had given them Christmas presents early this Christmas. How the man knew they were celebrating Christmas early perplexed him, but he was perfectly fine with it. Hatsune Miku opened her box, she received a frozen leek. "Aww," she shook the leek, it was frozen solid. Neru got new phone, even though she didn't feel like she needed it now. "Hmm," Neru noticed a note on the side of the phone. "I know you didn't want it now, but I left something for you on the phone that you might like," she read aloud. Neru turned on the phone, curious. The phone had a screen-saver of her and her friends, Miku and Teto. Neru was happy on the inside but tried not to show it to any of the vocaloids. Teto got the French bread like she asked. "Just what I asked for," she ate the bread.

The rest of the vocaloids joined in and started unwrapping their presents. Everyone, except for Luka. "What did you ask for Luka?" "I asked for a pet octopus and.. I wonder where it is.." Something squealed behind the tree. "What was that?" Gumi wondered. A weird, pink octopus with a head that resembled Luka came out of hiding and scurried to Luka and jumped into her arms. "Looks like you got your gift." "Yeah." "Cool.." Teto stuck her tongue out. All the vocaloids gathered around the octopus and petted it. "So. What are you going to name it?" "Well," Luka gently rocked it back and forth, putting it to sleep. "It's an octopus and I want to raise it the way I was raised back home. Before I met you guys." "Ooh. Go on." "I'll call it Octopus Luka, TakoLuka for short." "Sounds like a good name." "Aww. TakoLuka," Haruka tickled it. The octopus giggled and laughed like a regular human, she continued tickling it even more. "Coochcoochi-" The octopus couldn't control itself and squirt a jolt of ink into Haruka's face. "Argh, gross," she wiped the ink off with a napkin. "Serves you right for messing with TakoLuka," Yuki lectured, "She's not a toy." "My bad," she wiped off all the ink. The phone rang in the kitchen and Yuki went into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Oliver. Lola!" The two came into the kitchen. "What is it Yuki?" Oliver asked politely. "it's your family in the states. Oliver got on the phone: "Hello?" "Hello Oliver. This is mother." "Oh hello." "How's your Christmas lurve?" "It's splendid," Oliver explained everything that happened. Sweet Ann seemed almost worried, but remained calm since Oliver was all right and no longer in danger. Oliver handed the phone to Lola. "Hello Mom!" The two began talking to the whole family. Miriam, Leon and Big Al joined in.

The rest of the morning, the vocaloids spent their free time talking about their adventures during the holiday. "We were on the plane and the guys hijacked it, then Scott pulled out a gun and started shooting-" "Hey. Let me explain," Scott interrupted. "Sorry. My bad." "Heh, you should have seen what happened at Zero's place.." Meiko and Meito exchanged stories. Yuki and haruka wnet downstairs, looking for something. "Where is it?" Yuki searched. "Here it is," Haruka got a camera. "Okay, let's go." The two went back upstairs and cleaned the camera.

Hatsune Miku approached Luka and Zatsune Miku. "Hey." "Hey," they both replied. "Wonderful Christmas isn't it?" "Yeah. It is." Rin and Len ran to Luka and jumped on her back. "Can we pet TakoLuka?" "Sure," she gave them TakoLuka. Rin and Len gently pet TakoLuka, causing her to mur softly and fall asleep. "It's cute.. but kind of sticky." "Hahah. Yes." "Hey, Rin and Len," Hatsune Miku leaned down and patted both their heads. "Yuki told me everything.." "Oh..." Hatsune hushed both of them so they wouldn't feel sad. "She wanted me to show you something," she handed both of them letters from both of their parents. The two took the letters and read it. "It's from our parents.." "Most of the parents in your neighborhood sent their kids to an orphanage because they weren't able to take care of you." Rin and Len read more of the letters. The letter from their parents explained everything. Rin read aloud, "I'm sorry dear Rin that I couldn't raise you myself. It's hard for me to put food on the table. If you read this letter, please forgive me or letting you go." Len read his letter. "Len, please don't be angry, we did the best we could for you until social services sent you away. You were better off at the orphanage than with me. You deserve to be in a place that can feed you and keep you safe- love mother and father." "Thanks so much Miku.." Rin felt bad for being jealous of Miku. She didn't like because she would sing all the songs and Rin and Len barely sang any; But she felt bad now because Miku wasn't that bad. She didn't care about her image, she didn't care about the songs, she just cared about Luka, Rin, Len, everyone. "I'm sorry for-" "It's fine. Neru told me everything." "Now. Let's go check our stockings okay?" "Okay," they both nodded. "That was very nice of you Miku," Zatsune complimented. "I know. I just felt that the two should know about what happened." "They deserve to know." "Yeah," Miku fiddled with her frozen leak, "They do."

Hone and Haku sat by the fireplace. The fire was bright orange and the night was peaceful. "Do you know why I feel so sad?" Hone shook his head, "Why?" "I feel sad because I'm lonely and I fear that some people hate me." Hone felt the same way, from where he came from, people avoided him because of the way he looked and acted. "Does that matter anymore?" "No. It doesn't matter in the end." "If you feel sad, I'll always be here for you." "Thanks. That's what I was hoping you would do," she took a sip of sake. "Haku?" "Yeah?" "Merry Christmas," he offered a drink. "Merry Christmas to you too," they both took sips and sang jingle bells.

Gakupo and SeeU looked at the moon. "Do you miss home?" she asked. "Yes." "Why? Isn't this your home?" "It's not that." SeeU sat Gakupo down in a seat. "I'm listening." "Are you sure?" SeeU pointed to her cat ears: "I can't possibly ignore you." "Don't you miss Korea?" he asked. SeeU remembered the times she spent in Korea. She remembered the peaceful days and calm, quiet winters in the country. "Yes." "Doesn't it bother you how much things have changed?" "No," she put her hand over Gakupo's heart: "This is where home really is. This can not change. No matter what happens." "That's true," Gakupo agreed. "Now. Let's go back to the living room and spend some time with our new family." Okay," he got out of his seat and followed her.

Chapter 25

The weather outside was cold and snowy, just like any other winter season. But the vocaloids didn't mind, they were inside. Inside the house, there was a warm fireplace and a Christmas tree. The vocaloids were sitting by the fireplace, waiting for Yuki. She told them that they were going to take a group picture for Christmas night. Yuki and Haruka came in with the camera. "Okay, everyone. Let's take a picture." The vocaloids stood together and smiled. Miku, Kaito, Luka, and Zatsune stood on the far right. Neru, Teto, Gumi, and Meito were on the far right. In the middle, Rin, Len, Scott, Haku, Hone, Gakupo, and SeeU stood. Haruka and Yuki set the timer for the camera and stood next to Scott for the group picture. TakoLuka scurried inside and climbed on Luka's shoulder. "First family picture in months..," Scott sighed. "Yeah. I know, it took a while to get the camera. The three agents checked on the camera and made sure the settings were okay. "Make sure the camera gets me too," Teto waved. Neru punched her shoulder, "Other people need some of the spotlight too." 'Right. Right. I'm sorry." Rin and Len whispered into each others ears and laughed. "Ow. TakoLuka poked me!" Lola yelled. "Stop that. It's not polite." TakoLuka made noises, saying it was sorry. "Hey. Rin and Len. Make sure to smile for the camera," she gave them a thumbs-up. "Sure," they both replied. "Hmm," the three opened the camera and observed the parts. "We can't wait forever." "Sorry Yuki. Give us a minute." More vocaloids started talking and the noise level skyrocketed. "Hey Neru. May I see your phone?" "Sure," Neru handed it to her. Meito tickled Gumi. "Stop that," she laughed while getting tickled. "Looks like things have gone back to normal," Scott shook his head, disappointed. Teto pressed the buttons and made noises from Triple Baka. "This is the coolest thing ever!"

"Argh. I don't understand. What's wrong with this thing?" "Hey. While you're working on that, why don't we give you real names for a change?" Scott talked over the loud vocaloids. "Sure." "R1 will be called Carl, R2 is John, and R3 is Nelson." "Good names." "Why Nelson?" Nelson asked. "Someone needs to replace that guy," shrugged. The vocaloids shouted even louder and began to horse around. "Boy. This is going to take a while," Kaito sweated. Miku didn't mind, she was with Kaito and her family after all. Just then, Miku had an idea. She hummed and began singing a Christmas carol. "Samui fuyu ni yatte kuru yo Tanoshii o-matsuri 

Ichi nen no saigo wo kazaru Merry Christmas," she sang. Kaito joined in,

"Itsumo to chigau machi no akarui funiki Eve no asa ni hibiku kane ga naru Nigiyakani naru machinami." Rin and Len sang the next verse, "Present ni mayou hito tachi Sora kara no okurimono wa shiroku hikaru yuki Chijyou wo shiroku someru White Christmas  
>Midori no momi no ki mo masshironi somaru Ichi nen ni ichi do dake no White Christmas Ichi-ban taisetsu na hito to issho ni sugosou."<p>

All the vocaloids stopped horsing around, joined in and sang the song. Carl, John, and Nelson were amazed at how sweet the lyrics were. The song continued and echoed throughout the house. "Get the camera working. We need to make take a picture of this," he went got a screwdriver and fixed up the camera. "Okay," he aimed the camera at the vocaloids. Scott looked to his left, he checked his right. He was surrounded by a family he could trust. The past flashed by him. He was sent here by the government to care for the vocaloids. Scott mistakenly thought they were Gundams, and gave them a rough time too. He taught them how to behave like people and took them outside of the laboratory they were cooped up in for some time. Scott sheltered them and became a father-like figure. Scott would watch after them and treat them like they were his own kids. Especially when Romanov tried to sell them, during that time, Scott came and rescued them. Scott began to like the vocaloids after that incident. Then when he went to Korea with them, he saved Meiko, Meito, and Hone from his brother, even though he had to kill him. When he had to leave, he tried not to show that he missed the vocaloids, but when he got home, he worried about them everyday. Then Rin and Len came to see him and brought him back home with them. Now that he was here, he felt happy and fulfilled. Scott and the vocaloids had good times, bad times, and out of all the things he could have in the world, he only wanted to stay with the vocaloids. The vocaloids were more than just vocaloids, they were.. human. Miku smiled at Scott and sang her song. Miku worried about what Zero told her: Could she disappear one day? For now, she didn't seem to mind. When that time came, she wouldn't be sad, by then, she would have a happy, fulfilled life. If me and the vocaloids were to disappear, let's disappear peacefully she thought. "Scott?" she asked, "Will we disappear?" "No Miku. You won't." "Well. Zero told me-" "Forget what Zero told you." "We made vocaloids to be like regular people, we made them to live life to their fullest," Yuki added, "Plus. I did a checkup and it looks like you'll have a daughter one day Miku." "Wwait. What?" "You and Kaito will be parents soon." Miku didn't know what to say, so just stood there and went back to singing the carol with the others. Miku thought about her child and hoped she would be a good parent. Kaito seemed to think the same thing too, the way she rubbed her belly. "I doubt you'll disappear at all," Yuki smiled. "Same here."

The new Nelson opened the camera with a screwdriver, checking all the different parts. "It seems fine.." "You're doing it wrong," John moved him out of the way and checked the camera. " We need to hurry up and fix this camera and take a picture of us and the vocaloids. Not kill time." "Hey. It's not my fault. The camera's broken." John checked the parts, "Oh, just press this but-" the camera flashed and took a picture of Meiko, Rin, Len, Meito, Haku, Hone, Lola, Oliver, Gakupo, Scott, Haruka, Yuki, Teto, Neru, Luka, and Gumi as a family, singing together.

The End.


End file.
